


Grand Larsony

by ZigzagsGolden



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Career, Domination, F/M, Grooming, High Heels, Hollywood, Maledom, Misogyny, Pornography, Prostitution, Threesome, Wealth, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZigzagsGolden/pseuds/ZigzagsGolden
Summary: Brie Larson and Gal Gadot are given a chance to make a Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman crossover. The catch? An executive gets to use them for exploitative and demeaning sex, after a three day period of brainwashing.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING: This story is very graphic. It involves things that will likely offend some people. It includes trading sex for career advancement, blatant objectification of women, and misogyny. It is a fantasy written for entertainment, and not meant to besmirch the imagine of Brie Larson or Gal Gadot. Not for the faint of heart or politically correct.]

“So, what we are pitching here, Mr. Stevens, is the next era in superhero films."

Brie spoke assertively to the Hollywood executive, finishing her pitch with the confidence he would be impressed. She looked over to Gal sitting in the chair to her right, and they exchanged a smile.

The penthouse suite, adorned to spare no expense, only contained the three of them. Both her and Mrs. Gadot's agents assured them the meeting wouldn't require their presence. Odd, and a bit unsettling, Brie mused. I hope he's not bent on gutting our salaries. Or worse: laughing in our faces and shooting down the movie.

Early summer was coming on in Los Angeles, and the heat waves shimmered off the neighboring highrises. The air choked with stifling humidity, and Brie had become damp with sweat just from walking into the building lobby.

Mr. Stevens drummed his fingers on his office chair armrest. He looked at the floor for a brief moment. "I'm glad you two ladies came today. My schedule was booked and my Annie barely found time to fit you all in." Annie was his secretary, a fresh undergrad from Berkeley. When Brie had arrived, she could almost instantly tell that the young girl was not part of this world, the world of actors, crewmen, and executives. Those who tiptoed a delicate dance around money, social politics, and sexual tension. 

It was obvious of Annie’s unwavering submission to Mr. Stevens. He's abusing his wealth and power with her. Picking up on the implications, Brie believed she could subtly wager a phone call to her parents, or even the evening news, in her leverage for her pitch.

Brie did not like Mr. Daniel Stevens. He embodied everything she had spoken out against these last few years. He was the final level, the last challenge to film industry inclusion, with all the qualifiers: rich, white, male, soaked in family pedigree and only recently appointed to a position Brie believed belonged to at least a man of color. The fact that it was the current year and she and Gal had to suck up to this pillar of privilege made her stomach turn a bit. But she felt she had to do what was necessary to open this door.

"Listen, I'm going to be honest with you." Mr. Stevens exchanged a look from one actress to the other. "I get where you are coming from."

Brie became solid and sobered in her gait. I'll hear it, but I'll have plenty to retort with.

The executive continued: "Representation in movies these days, especially for women in action roles, is a trend. A profitable one, thanks in no small part to the Academy and activists like you, Ms. Larson. A lot of people want it and tickets will sell." He paused. "And I know I'm in a unique position.”

With a smirk, Brie cut in: “That's why we're here.”

Daniel seemed a bit annoyed, but went on: “Having large shares in Legendary Pictures as well as being recently appointed to head Marvel cinematography does offer interesting prospects. Imagine the potential.” He smiled something attempting courtesy. “I get it, you want Wonder Woman and you want Captain Marvel. In a movie together. The first ever Marvel and DC crossover in entertainment history, well licensed at least. And I suppose you’d want someone like Paul Fieg directing it. So you can one-up or kick all the men's asses. You want us to demonstrate on-screen, through popular cinema, female empowerment. You want to inspire girls to grow up knowing they can be heroes as well."

Gal finally spoke up, "Yes exactly. That's what we want to do. And you, sir," Brie noticed a slight smirk on the man's face before her friend continued, "Are the only one who can give them that. We are A-list stars now, Brie and I. We can push this movie with your sign off."

Then came a scoff from Mr. Stevens. “Woke. Isn't that what the young people are calling it? I may be only half a decade from fifty, but it's important to be deeply in touch and informed with everything going on in our culture with this job. And that's what you are trying to be. Woke. Pandering."

Brie opened her mouth to speak, angry, but the executive cut her off. "Yea, I'm in a unique position, but I'm also one of the last movie bosses in this cesspit of a town that isn't some lefty nut. What you are asking me is likely a minimum 350 million budget film, plus licensing fees and contracts. Corporate deals that could have monetary fallout for years, decades even.”

Gal was sincere and tried to ease Mr. Stevens mind. “Yea, me and my agent, Yosra, did some figuring. Looked at the historical deals between studio mergers, events like Disney acquiring Marvel. It will push a large part of this town’s creative market in a new direction. It's a big risk for sure, Dan.”

Dan, or Mr. Stevens as he preferred to be called, was without scruples in what little reputation he had. The man had kept a low profile, despite his large financial power, and preferred to be simply associated with his image of a stern, shapely film mogul who always wore sharp suits and a well groomed head of salt and pepper hair. He also kept a short and neatly trimmed beard. Now, grabbing a decanter off his desk corner, he half filled a glass of ice with whiskey. “How in the world do you expect me to sign that much of my wealth over to something because you just had some toothless hunch about how it would better the world." He reached over to his drink and took a swig. "I've been in this business for over twenty years, and head of my family fortune for eight. Don't think I can be swayed to spend money with some progressive bullshit."

Brie rose from her chair, "Yea, great for you, Mr. white man with billions. It must be so difficult. You should really fucking watch what you say here today. If you know culture like you say, you'd know that words carry a lot of weight in today's America."

The man gave a smirk. Brie saw there was callous and arrogance in it. "Ladies, I don't believe you understand how things work. Not fully anyway." He rose from his chair and with no shred of humility in his posture he approached the window. He motioned out to the Los Angeles skyline. "You see this city, this great metropolis? You know what built it?"

The ladies looked incredulous. He continued, "Balls. Testes. Nuts. A pair. Not steel and sweat. Pure unadulterated testosterone." He then turned to them. "This city existed long before pandering millionaires and their hordes of internet supplicants. It has existed long before marches and honorary morality camps. It was built by men like me, and two upstart, feckless actresses are but blemishes on its proverbial scrotum."

"Listen you fucking miso-" Brie gasped but was cut off again.

"Why do you think your agents didn't come? Why do you think they've been dodging your messages the last few days? They may attend to you but at their base level, they understand what's going on here. They know who the players are in this little burg. They know if they cautioned you against invoking my patronage, they would no longer work in this town."

"But why," Gal spoke up, in her sanguine Israeli accent. "Why bring us here just to angrily deny us? If you already knew you were going to say no?"

"Equal exchange." He said. Those two words left a pause in the room. A gap that left only fluttering in the abdomen of the two actresses.

"Excuse me?" Brie was on her last strand of patience. For some reason, I'm liking this guy even less now.

Mr. Stevens casually made his way over from the window to the front of his desk. He leaned back against the edge and looked from Brie, then to Gal, then back to Brie again. He cleared his throat. "Are you fans of Katherine Hepburn?"

"What?" Brie blurted.

"You know the early actress in this industry? Charming but outspoken, graceful yet fiery? Seen as an early pioneer for women here in town."

"Yes but..." Gal began, then trailed off.

He smiled a smart smile at her. "That man in that picture back toward the corner there," he pointed. "That's my great uncle, Don. He was never in charge of the Stevens’ estate. My grandfather saw to that. Too complacent and not ruthless enough." He looked down then back at the women. “He had a penchant for spending money though. He bought lots of nice things. Cars, houseboats, trips to Fiji. Furniture. Hell, that sofa back there used to sit in his study near Long Beach. Only I saved it from being thrown out when his will was read.”

Brie had seen the luxury antique, barely visible through the open door to Stevens’ living area. Where is this going? She wondered.

"Despite not being the king of the Stevens’ castle, Ms. Hepburn sucked Uncle Don’s balls dry for years." The executive smiled, clearly anticipating a reaction.

He got one as Brie looked away in disgust, "Oh bullshit! You are such a fucking creep. I'm about to walk out of here.” And let Twitter know about this guy.

"No, you aren't. Because I know you want me to finish." He winked at her. She shifted awkwardly but kept eye contact. "Let's not mince words. According to Forbes last year my networth is somewhere around 5 billion dollars. That's more than you will ever make in a fifty superhero movies."

"You're stinking rich in Hollywood, great..." Brie thought this laughable. This whole thing would be a scandal for the ages. Forget Weinstein, this guy is about to be on a crucifix.

"I thought you should know,” Dan said, “This idea has been floated around by the bigwigs for a while. At least a couple years. It's barely a drafted script, but it's filed somewhere in the annals of this empire. As you ladies both said, I am in a unique position in that I have large amounts of influence in both franchises. More than anyone in entertainment. I am..." He paused to swallow. "I am prepared to invest 500 million in this venture. And that's not just for production costs. That's a guarantee for you two."

Gal spoke before Brie could say something smart. "Guarantee? What the fuck does that even mean?" It was clear that though she wasn't as vocal, she was just as irritated.

"That you two make as much with your roles as Downey Jr. did with Endgame. Each." They had nothing to say to that so he went on, "As well as the fact you two will have significant sway in writing the full screenplay. Down to the scene."

Wow, that's..generous. Brie was so taken aback she forgot her anger for a brief moment. Still, she managed: "I don't believe that. Especially not from you."

"Well you better start.” Dan replied, taking another sip of whiskey. “Any director I put on it, even a male with years in filmmaking, I can make him see to your wishes in this project. I can guarantee that with every ounce of honesty and experience I have. The world's been waiting for this movie. You two will be the toast of Beverly Hills for the next five or six years, unless you fuck up something yourself, which is not on me. What is on me is that I'm the one man to light the match."

There was silence in the penthouse for what seemed like eons. Brie had to stew on the offer. Well, what's he want in return? The silence eventually became so sweltering that she had to say something out loud: “And the catch?"

He finally came forward to them, knelt down between their chairs, and put a hand on each of their bare, silky shoulders. His hand was cold on Brie's skin. "Three days. Two out in town. On the third you will be here in the evening, and stay until dawn breaks on Friday. Just you two and me."

Brie, aghast, reached up and slapped him very loudly. "You fucking piece of shit. I knew where you were leading. We aren't gonna sleep with you for a fucking role." 

"You're not just going to sleep with me. You aren't just going to comfort me or pleasure me or whatever. You are going to be my personal property for three days. And you are going to do it for an eighty-million dollar payout."

Brie scoffed and looked hotly at Gal. But the dark haired woman was not looking at her, nor was she looking at the executive either. Merely the floor, the patterned carpet. Her checks were brightly flushed.

"Don't start that bullshit, Brie." Dan said cynically. "I could go out and spend ten grand on an escort with much more experience and willingness, and much less sass and disrespect for men. I would earn more money in two hours of fucking her than she cost. I'm willing to pay you more for one film than most A-list actors make in ten. One film. For three days."

Now Brie was the one swallowing. “If you think I would sell my integrity for money, you have no idea who I actually am. I am not your plaything, your whore, I am a person. I am a woman who will not stay silent and do as she's told. You are the worst man I've ever met. Fucking shame on you. You make my skin crawl."

He chuckled, "And you're making my dick hard. Oh don't give me that fucking look. You are just naive. All that propaganda swallowed and regurgitated. It's made you forget. We can pass laws. The government can give you money. You can not shave your legs," he chuckled again at that. "But you need to remember you place. Your place in the bedroom. The use of your body. Your mouth. Your hands. Your feet. Your cunt." He paused again, and his eyes darted to her crossed legs. "Your anus."

The anger was swelling to a tempest in her brain. Her face was crimson. "Fuck. You."

"I can swear this to you, Ms. Larson. By my wealth. My life. My two year old son." He leaned in very close to her. "Three nights from now, you won't be swallowing propaganda. Your soft mouth will have the hot nectar of my sperm in it, and you will feel it inside you."

Two seconds from the eruption, the scream, the second slap, there was a soft voice. "I'll do it."

As if not giving the slightest regard for her temperament, Mr. Stevens looked away from Brie and over to Gal, who had spoken. He squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you, sweetheart. I was beginning to think we might be at an impasse. I'm glad you both agree."

"I don't agree to shit!" Brie flew up from her chair. "What the fuck is wrong with you Gal? You're gonna be some toy for this pig for money? I am never going to speak to you again."

"Oh you'll speak to her. Pretty soon you'll be swapping spit and skin cells. With me too, of course."

Brie stood there. She wanted to leave but Gal's betrayal was too much. Her heart ached so fiercely. This meeting has hit the fan.

Finally Gal spoke up again, "Not for the money, for them. Us. Every female that movies touch. This will be groundbreaking, revolutionary. We can change cinema forever. The first crossover event being female led? We have to do this. To make everything we've done before count."

Tears. There were tears running down Brie's cheeks. She wasn't bawling yet, but her eyes were salty and blurry.

The executive spoke up. "If not for the money, do it for your lofty aspirations. I don't give a shit. But right here right now, I need to know Ms. Brie Larson. Are you in agreement?"

Brie let out a long quivering sigh. "I have a boyfriend. Gals married and has children. I don't want to sleep with you."

"You will want too, I guarantee it. Things are just startling right now." He said it with absolute certainty and as cold as the ice cubes in his whiskey glass. "In my forty-five years I have never done anything unwanted to a woman and don't intend to start now. You two, collect your heads, head out to the waiting room and speak with Annie before you go. She will know what's going on and give you some material. Get some sleep tonight. I will not see you for three days. You will have plenty to do before then."

They were both turning to leave and he put an arm around each of them, the one on Gal near her shoulder blades, the one on Brie atop her shoulders. "This will be over by the start of next week and you'll be on to stardom, wealth and influence. Goodbye ladies. Don't forget Annie." Gal shrugged him off and headed for the door.

Brie stalled for a second, still dumbstruck. This isn't happening, no, it's not. I just need to get out of here.

She started to move but only got half a pace before he spoke one last time. "And Brie?"

"What?!" She said spitefully. Then suddenly, she felt his hand smack her firm ass which sent a shockwave up her back. The sudden alertness shooting through her brain was intense, but despite all the gall and gumption of the last thirty minutes, she could not ignore something else. Another sensation. Between her legs, her labia every so slightly throbbed, and she swore it didn't happen, but a small spot of wetness dampened her panties. She couldn't take anything beyond that, and was out of the room quickly.

In the waiting room, Gal and Annie were there talking. An older woman, who Annie had called Marissa, was dusting a picture on the wall near a side door. The secretary was handing Gal a large yellow envelope, and one sat on the desk which Brie assumed belong to her. She stepped forward and grabbed it. It was thick with papers, she could tell.

Annie was instructing them: "You girls, the itinerary is in there. Stick to it strictly. I need to tell you that for the rest of today and all of tomorrow you all may not have any contact with one another. Gal, he's made some nice reservations for you to dine and sleep tonight. Brie, since your significant other is not there, you will be returning home.” She paused and caught her breath. “You all are going to be great in this movie." 

“Thanks,” both women said dimly in unison, before exchanging a look.

Dan’s assistant drummed her long nails on the desktop. "Be up early tomorrow. Do you know where Van Nuys is?"

It took a moment with all the brain fog but Brie suddenly remembered the name, "The porn suburb? If he wants us to come here for...him...why go all the way out there?"

Annie blinked and smiled. "You're intelligent, charismatic, cultured ladies with a certain way of seeing the world." She stopped for only a moment to lessen her smile. “You'll need an attitude change, as well as some instruction on what Mr. Stevens expects of you. You may think you're classy now, but you'll come back to him as Thursday as trained and painted whores."


	2. A Tour with Rocco

The door to her own house opened as Brie walked up the porch, envelope beneath her under arm. In the threshold was her maid, Julia. "How did the pitch go?" The early-twenties brunette was all smiles.

Brie ignored her and stormed past. She headed straight for the kitchen, where she reached in a cabinet, got herself a glass, and from another opened door she took down a bottle of Skyy Vodka. She poured herself about half a glass, and quickly took a sip. "Fuck!" She let out, somewhat loudly. 

Julia came in through the door. "Oh honey, what happened? Did he not agree?"

She was so pissed off she blurted out: "Oh he agreed."

The maid was confused, an elbow on the counter. "So...what's the problem?"

Brie realized she was close to breaking confidentiality, so she made up a lie quickly, "The pay. He won't even pay us as much as Downey Jr." That was the best thing she could come up with.

"Ahhh, God. That's sexism in Hollywood for you. A hypocritical pay gap." Julia crossed her arms.

You have no fucking idea, Brie thought. But she needed to keep up her story, "He...he said he'll talk to some people in the studios about it. Try to negotiate. Me and Gal will...we'll meet him again on Thursday." She took another sip.

Julia came over, arms outstretched, and Brie hugged her back reluctantly. The maid assured her with a chin on her shoulder: "I'm sure it won't be as much as Downey Jr., but I bet they will increase it by the week's end."

"I hope so," Brie sighed. I hate lying to her, but what choice do I have. "Hey I gotta collect my thoughts and read some, erm, paperwork about the film. Let me chill alone for a few hours?" Julia nodded with a smile, and Brie went up to her bedroom.

Upon entering, she smelled the familiar fragrance of dragon fruit incense. Alex, her boyfriend, was on tour with his band, but he had burned the stuff so much it's odor was lingering. He'll be back Friday, she thought. The day after....how will I face him?

Brie sat down on the bed and pulled out her phone out of habit. Her Twitter feed was pulled up, and she had half a mind to post something vague and pithy about her day. I probably shouldn't. She eyed the large yellow envelope, now in hand, and pulled it to where she could read the letters.

“CONFIDENTIAL” The cover read. 

"Yea, no shit," Brie said to herself.

She undid the clasp and pulled out the stack of papers. There is a good bit of information here, she noted, lots of instructions. She started at the top:

Monday:

Do whatever you need to do to prepare yourself for the coming days. Sleep, get drunk, get high, exercise, have sex with someone, scream into a pillow. Do what you need to do before your regimen.

"A misogynists itinerary," she exclaimed. Then she read on:

Tuesday:

[NOTE: NO CONTACT BETWEEN MS. LARSON AND MRS. GADOT IS PERMITTED ON TUESDAY. SUCH ACTION WILL VOID CONTRACTUAL AGREEMENT.]

8 a.m. Wake

8:30 a.m. Cardio workout. Dumbbell curls. 15 lbs, 50 reps each arm. Dumbbell flys. 15 lbs, 15 reps each arms. Squats. 15 per leg. 35 minutes on treadmill.

9:30 a.m. Protein bar. Change out of gym clothes and head out to Van Nuys. 

10:30 a.m -12:30 p.m. Meet Rocco and take a tour of the studio, different shoots, with a meet and greet as approved by Rocco.

12:30 p.m. Keto lunch. Two bottles of water.

12:45 p.m. - 2:45 p.m. (Cont.) Meet Rocco and take a tour of the studio, different shoots, with a meet and greet as approved by Rocco.

2:45 p.m. - 4:00 p.m. Drive back and delivery to your house.

6:00 p.m. Lentil soup dinner. 2 bottles of water.

9:00 p.m. Bed

PRIVACY NOTICE: When in the transportation vehicle and outside please wear large hat and sunglasses. Areas designated by Rocco are populated entirely by those in either his or Mr. Stevens employ. Company employees will not take photos, record video or audio, or discuss anything that happens to the media or anyone outside the company.

I guess he has this down to a science. He had better, with all the money and our careers on the line.

She flipped over to the page for Wednesday. It stated in bold at the top that both actresses would be together on this day. Some of it was the same as far as the food and exercise, and heading to Van Nuys. But she noticed the location, a beauty parlor by the name of Palm Ritz. The agenda was briefly written but clear to Brie:

10:30 a.m. - mid afternoon. Prep Shower. Prewax. Skin treatment. Full body wax. Complexion treatment. Blemish removal. Nail treatment. Anal bleaching. Makeup." All was ordered over a four to five hour period.

What the fuck, this guy is a total loser. How have I never been warned about him?Surely there have been women to come forward, in the current year. She pulled out her phone and did a quick search of Mr. Stevens on Wikipedia. The page was short, seemed poorly managed and edited, and had a photo of him dated 2009. Not much here, she thought.

Day Three, the day they were coming back to his penthouse in the evening, had few instructions. It prohibited any substance use, which Brie didn't mind, but it also referred to a “Bowel Purge” using a nutritional mixture. She gulped in fear and disgust, considering Stevens’ purposes for such a step.

The other papers were about nondisclosure mostly, and there was even a statics page on earnings of top actors in superhero films. Not much encouragement, there, Dan. Or maybe Annie had slipped it in. Either way, she felt glum about the whole situation.

Leafing through the stack, she reached the final page. It only had a single paragraph, but it was printed largely and all capitalized:

BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 10:30 PM THURSDAY AND 4:00 AM FRIDAY DO NOT REFER TO MR. STEVENS BY ANY BUT THE FOLLOWING:

*Mr. Stevens  
*Sir  
*Master  
*Boss  
*Daddy

Brie's mouth was agape. These were the hours they would be in his apartment. She noticed even his first name, Dan, wasn't allowed. This guys really on a power trip, she realized to herself.

It was only mid afternoon, but today had left her exhausted. Brie finished the glass of vodka and laid back in bed, papers still lying all over the sheets. She gazed up at the ceiling for a long time, trying not to think of anything to do with the executive or Gal or sex. She tried to think of the money that had been promised, and how fun it would be to make the movie. Eventually, her mind became so fatigued and with help from the grain alcohol, she dozed off asleep.

***

A call woke her. Brie picked up the bright phone and saw it was Dan Stevens’ office. She gulped. I don't want to answer, but I know I have to. She unlocked the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She said both groggily and apprehensively.

"Hi Ms. Larson," said a chipper female voice. 

Annie, oh thank God.

"Time to wake up. You've got about thirty minutes until your morning exercise."

Brie had hoped yesterday had been a bad dream, but reality overtook her. Reluctantly she sat up and yawned, "Okay'" she muttered faintly.

Annie was cordial, "Our records show that you have a small fitness area in your home, adequate enough to satisfy Mr. Stevens agreement. Is this correct?"

"What...yes?" How could they possibly know that. Then Brie remember that Alex had done a short video tour of their house about six months prior. And everything was accessible on the internet.

Annie wasn't there in the room, but Brie felt her smile through the phone call, "Excellent. Well, remember to complete the workout as specified, and to refuel afterward. That should give you enough time for a quick shower before the driver arrives."

"Okay, I'll do that." Brie hung up on her, a bit cross but mostly out of sorts. She got out of bed, walked into the hall, and used the restroom. When she came out Julia was in her room, making her bed.

"Morning, Ms. Larson. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Brie lied. She rested her arm on the stair bannister. "Hey, I've got a meeting today. I'll be gone till probably mid afternoon."

"Alright, sounds good.” Julia was smoothing a crease down. “I'll just tidy up around here. Maybe make a grocery trip. I'll have dinner ready this evening."

"Can you get lintel soup? And some other things as well? Text me later and I'll give you the list. Is that okay?" Brie was cautious.

Stopping for a moment, the maid looked at her. "Didn't know you liked lintels, Brie. But all right, I'll get what you need."

Brie headed downstairs. She had pulled some moderately soiled gym cloths from the bathroom laundry hamper, and changed into them in the small weight room. She then began her workout.

It was easy enough. She wasn't extremely fit, but she did exercise fairly often. But she knew this was about muscle tone, not strength or stamina. She was used to eating and waiting a few hours, though, and her stomach churned as she ran on the treadmill. And all I get to eat till lunch is a shitty protein bar.

The bar was in a box in the kitchen. After completing the regimen she walked into the room, breathing sharply. Alex kept the bars around as a snack, so it happened, not because he was into fitness much. She munched it down, her stomach happy but still fluttery about the coming day. 

The shower was hot, scalding actually. But Brie preferred it that way. The burning water rushed through her hair and down her back. She was washing herself routinely, but when it came time to clean between her legs, she paused. Oh God, she thought. How am I gonna do this? The wait till Thursday night is gonna be hell. She scrubbed her folds quickly, blinked in the downpour, and turned the water off.

A short while later she was outside, dressed in clean fitness pants, a crew cut shirt, and had on a straw summer hat and dark shades. On her feet was a pair of mahogany Sperrys. The vehicle pulled in her driveway, a jet black Chrysler, with darkened windows. The passenger window lowered mechanically. "Hi there," a thick headed, bald man, also in shades was talking to her, "You ready to go Ms. L?"

Brie hesitated. She didn't want to get in this car. She knew she'd be safe, but she didn't want this to go any further .Its got to though. She bit her lip and finally replied: "Yea I guess. Let's go."

The ride to Van Nuys was the better part of an hour. All the way there Brie pondered on what she'd see that day. She didn't watch porn. Frankly, it revolted her. She felt like she needed some more preparation, so she pulled up Google on her phone. What to search? she thought.

Feeling a bit spiteful, she typed in 'Annie porn' and pressed enter. What came up made her grimace slightly, though it was what she expected. Apparently there were multiple porn stars named Annie, as the search results demonstrated, which all showed bare-breasted Caucasian women. Some pictures had anal sex, some blow jobs. She clicked on a picture of the latter type, and it launched a website called Pornhub. The video buffered and apparently started in the middle of a scene shoot. "Oh, I want your fucking cock in my mouth." The woman on the screen said.

Brie had forgotten to turn down the volume, and the sound blasted throughout the cab. She shook with embarrassment. The bald, thick man, who's name was Bobby, turned around slightly. "Are you watching porn?"

"I uh," Brie stammered, but couldn't finish her statement as she mashed the volume button down.

He chuckled and looked back toward the road, "You think I give a shit? I run security for Rocco Siffredi. I'm around porn all day." He cleared his throat. "And, if a number like you is spending a day with him on behalf of Dan Stevens, you got bigger petunias to pick, sweetie." 

Brie felt cold with apprehension. "How does Dan Stevens know Rocco?" She had to know.

The security guard was quiet for a second, then said, "Among the upper tier Hollywood management, it's a poorly kept secret than Mr. Stevens has invested significant shares in several adult film studios. I'm assuming that considering the situation you aren't going to repeat that."

"Pig," she muttered fiercely.

Bobby hawed, "Oh you have no idea, sugar. No idea. Stevens is the guy who brought Kink from the brink of bankruptcy. The studio was about to go under. Then he made a significant investment, fired all the feminazis on the production team, and made them start several new series and websites. All themed around male dominance and female submission. He brought on Rocco and his Central European smut empire. He saved the damn enterprise."

Brie's stomach began to churn. Eighty million, this has to be worth it. She needed more information though, "And who exactly is Rocco?" 

Licking his gums, Bobby gave her a straight answer. "He's about as far from Gloria Steinem as Peking is from Paris. He's fucked no telling how many women. It's clear he sees them only as business and pleasure. A commodity. ‘Fuckmeat’ I've heard him often say. But don't worry about him at least. You belong to Mr. Stevens, and Rocco won't try anything."

Brie was offended, "Belong? Really?"

Bobby leaned forward and turned around to face her. "I know who you are, Ms. Larson. And I know if Mr. Stevens sent you here, it's not for a sightseeing tour. Well, not one you take with the family. He's got plans for you girl, and I'm betting it involves trading part of your integrity and pride for something in a movie."

Brie gulped, her eyes wide. She didn't know how to respond.

"I've got a daughter,” Bobby went on. “She just graduated high school when school ended a few weeks ago. She's into nerdy stuff. She loves the comic books and the superheroes and what not. We went and saw your movie together on her eighteenth birthday. She thought you were so cool. She talks about how she wants to see you again in something else. I know you can't say, pending contracts and all, but maybe you'll be in another movie. She would like that."

Brie was mortified, but they were pulling into the destination. Bobby blinked a remote on the sun visor, and a chain link gate opened, letting them into a parking lot. The Chrysler cruised in, the gate shutting behind them like a dungeon door. "And there is Mr. Rocco," the security guard said, pulling up to a man under an awning. 

Brie reluctantly stepped out of the car and Rocco walked up to her right away. He offered his hand, "Ms. Brie. Rocco Siffredi, entrepreneur." 

She hesitated awkwardly, then shook it with even less assurance. My skin is crawling, she thought. "Brie, uh...Brie. I was sent by Dan?"

Rocco smiled. "I know. Come inside, it's hot. You can take that sweltering hat off." They entered the glass door, Bobby waving farewell and getting back into the car. Oh God, thought Brie.

Inside was a long, white hall. Almost immediately a woman came out of an open doorway. She was dressed, well, like a harlot. Brie thought, guilty of her predisposition. She was wearing heels laced up to her knees, a corset with frills, and her breasts were exposed. Her lipstick was a deep red. "Rex hasn't shown for the glory hole." She casually said, "I got another scene in thirty and can't wait around. She looked at Brie and softly muttered, "Hi,"

Brie didn't know what to do besides give a pathetic wave. Rocco spoke up, "Fine. Now, do you know if young Laura is shooting today? She's scheduled, but Dan has fucked up some stuff with the sudden guest visit.

The woman nodded. “Yea, she's due for her scene in about twenty I think? If I've got the current time right.”

Rocco seemed pleased. “Very good. Now, Ms. Brie,” he turned the actress, “Dan had some certain...ideas in mind that he wanted you to learn. But he hasn't worked in the ditches of this industry like I have. I start you off with something, eh, gentle.” He must have timed it perfectly, because the scene was a few rooms down.

Brie was nervous, and didn't walk too quickly as he led her. Oh God, here we go.

Rocco began to explain the day. "So, this building was specifically designed with many sets having one way mirrors. Dan saw to it in the construction. You can look and watch the shoot without the actors ever seeing you. However,"

Brie didn't like this one bit, "What? Tell me, Rocco."

Rocco looked pleased to tell her. "However, Dan stipulated a meet and greet, which means sometime to day, you have to go in there. No, not for that. He wants you to experience the scene visually. He wants you to hear it up close smell it. Talk to the performers a little. The thing is, I am the one to sign off on the approval."

"Approval?" What the hell was he saying.

"Meaning I get to decide when you've experienced a scene fully. That you've got the proper education about how all this works. It's so funny, I, Rocco, the biggest sleaze ever, get to be in charge of pretty celebrity for a day.” He clapped his hands once. “Because if you refuse to go in at all, Mr. Stevens claims the deal is void."

"This is, God, this is so fucked." She said to him and herself.

Ha laughed cheesily at that, "Oh you're about to see fucked, Ms.Brie." They had arrived at a window. "Get up close," said Rocco.

Brie braced herself, and looked inside. She instantly saw nudity, recognized it in here head. There was a man and a woman on a bed, the man with a camera strapped around his head. He was going down on the actress, who had her fingers through his short hair. “Mmm baby, that's right.” She moaned.

Well, Brie admitted, this isn't horrible. Kinda cool, to see a man film himself satisfy a woman. Maybe not all porn is bad.

Rocco must have figured her thoughts. “Like I said, gentle stuff. Not what Mr. Stevens has in mind exactly. He's told me he only eats his wife out and no other woman.”

“Of course, how could he not be so loyal to the mother of his children?” She replied nastily. But she watched the scene. Eventually the man inside stopped. He pulled the woman up to his own groin and slowly began to penetrate her. They both sighed, and the pace increased. The man kissed the woman heavily, and after about five minutes he pulled out and ejaculated on her belly.

It's not like Alex and I haven't done the same, Brie reminisced on making love to her boyfriend the night before his tour started. I'm sorry Alex. I'm sorry I'm here and not with you.

Mr. Siffredi was talking: “Alright, you saw the lovey-dovey sexy time. Now, I want you to see something different. Come.”

They continued further down the hall and turned up a flight of stairs. Part of the way Brie heard some sort of wretched amory faintly through the walls and tried not to imagine what it was. At last Rocco brought her to another window. “Ah, here we are. Young Laura is on the clock!”

Brie peered in, and what she saw made her grimace.

Inside was a blonde girl, dressed like a teenager, with pigtails, high socks, and Chuck Taylor's. Except that was all she was wearing. A man stood over her knelt body, and holding the pigtails, was penetrating her mouth messily.

"Oh my God, your throat is amazing." The man grunted out. The girl was laughing while he stuck it in. Spittle dripped down her lips and onto her red knees.

Brie turned away, squeamish. "I can't do this. No fucking way."

"Oh Ms. Brie," Rocco said, crossing it arms. "If you can't get through a blow job scene at the start, how are you gonna finish the day, especially the meet and greet?"

He's right, she thought. She steeled herself, and faced the glass once more.

The man fucked the girls face with a final thrust, then pulled her up. "Get on that fucking couch." He barked out. The petite girl did so, and the male actor get behind her. "Take it easy, baby girl. Your ass..." He trailed off, then inserted his penis into her butt.

"Ahhh," the actress called out, and the cameraman, who'd been a few feet away, moved in really close, about half a foot away from her face.

Brie watched the spectacle unfold. The man pounded and pounded her, and the female screamed harshly. "Fuck, fuck yea. Oh my God, fuck my ass." It went on and on, the man pressing his weight with his hand down onto her head. After what seemed an eternity he finished, and Brie looked away again when he pulled out to ejaculate on the girl's buttocks.

Brie felt traumatized. She felt embarrassed. She felt ashamed that her and the actress shared a gender. But I'm gonna pull through this. "Okay, now what?" She was expecting to move on.

Rocco had a wicked grin. "Give me one minute. You might knock your encounter off right here. Now stay put, don't move." Rocco turned and entered the nearby room, onto the set. 

The male actor spied him, "Hey Rocco, just finishing up." 

The producer snapped at him, "Leave, out the back of the set. Now."

"Alright…” The man left out another door.

"If you are still filming switch off the record." The pornographer had been panning up and down the woman's soiled body, but then pressed a button and lowered the camera.

Rocco looked at the actress on the couch. "What is your name?"

"Laura," she said. She was moving sideways to face him.

Brie watched with suspense. Something was up here. Rocco continued, "And why do you do..this? Have sex on camera?"

Laura giggled. "Because I like to get fucked, what do you think Rocco? And you pay me for it."

Rocco was giddy, "How long ago did you start doing this?"

"About, hmm, two weeks after I turned eighteen."

Rocco licked his lips, finally asking, "And what does daddy think?"

Laura put a finger to her lips, "Shhh, Daddy doesn't know. He doesn't know his little girl and him have the same boss, just different job titles."

Brie pondered a moment. The realization was building. Right as she reached the conclusion, Rocco asked, "Who's your favorite superhero?"

"Uhh, Captain Marvel, duh! She's really badass." The young woman admitted.

Brie almost fainted. This was twisted beyond all reckoning. Through a daze of disgust, she saw Rocco side glance toward the window, knowing she was watching. “Come in and meet her,” his mouth didn't move but his eyes spoke.

Brie didn't know what else to do but storm off down the hall where they had come from. Tears welled in her eyes. I'm out, she told herself, no more for me.

She didn't know where she was going, and got turned around. She backtracked, and took a left through an empty room. Surely there is an exit to this woman dungeon.

She made her way her way into an office with an open door on the other side. Through it she heard not wailing and whimpering, but talking. She stopped for a moment, then cautiously peeked around the corner.

Inside was a cameraman pointing a camera at a couple of actors. The male actor was buff, tattooed arms and a full if scruffy beard. In his lap sat a woman, sweaty, black of hair and with heavy eye shadow. Both were completely naked, and behind them was a wooden X, six feet tall with shackles. The woman was smiling and talking softly.

"It was intense. But I dig it, hahaha. I like the submission and the uh, ya know, humiliation."

The male actor nuzzled her and she him back. He spoke, "Yeah, I mean this is not everyone's work, but it's not the worst job in the world. But I couldn't do this if she didn't let me. She's got control of her own sexuality."

They talked more, on and off for a while, the cameraman questioning them. Apparently, the scene they filmed involved nipple clamps and candle wax. There was a drip hardened on the female's thick arm. Finally, she heard the cameraman ask her, "Did you cum?"

The woman giggled a little, "Oh yeah, like four times. It was just, the restraints. Feeling powerless. I live for it."

Can't be, Brie thought. There's no way a woman would ever enjoy this kind of work. Just then she heard someone behind her, and she turned her head to see Rocco. 

"There you are Ms. Brie. I was beginning to worry." The others in the set room heard him, and turned to the doorway.

"Hello?" The director said, irritated at his set being interrupted. 

Rocco flew past Brie, "It's just me. And a guest from Mr. Stevens." He motioned Brie to enter. She did so hesitantly, and the actors and director seemed to not recognize her.

"Jesus, Rocco," the director pulled the camera off his shoulder. "I get it you're my boss, but I got a lot of shit to shoot. I can't spend time editing this out. Dammit!"

Brie suddenly spoke up. "So, shoot it again."

Everyone turned to her. "What the fuck?" said the male actor. 

"The whole scene?" said the director, angry.

Rocco seemed impressed at Brie's attitude change. He compromised. "No, don't shoot it. Just do it. No camera."

Brie crossed her arms, finding a voice, "Because I want to see what a woman could find so pleasurable about all this filth." She was so angry and on edge she didn't even care anymore. "And I'll make sure Mr. Stevens pays you two triple."

"Whaaat, that's more than I make for shooting it," the director waggled his camera.

Rocco told the director to shut up and leave, and the latter did so, muttering. He looked at the actors. "Are you...willing to do that. I'll guarantee the money. Dan cares a lot about this guest visit."

The male shrugged. "Fine, but I'm out tomorrow. No point in doing a cumshot scene with barely any cum." Rocco agreed, and the actor walked off, "Give me fifteen minutes, I gotta take something to get hard again this quick."

"A shrewd woman." The female performer said to Brie. The Hollywood star walked over to the adult film star and tapped her foot.

"Are you faking it? You have to be! There's no way candle wax can feel good."

The woman smiled, and crossed her arms over her dangling bosom, "Before I came to Van Nuys, I slept with a lot of men. Travelled on the road with some bikers. We would move around country throughout the year, and every time we stopped for the night, I'd find a guy at the bar to shack up with. Handsome or ugly, rich or poor, none of them knew how the fuck me right."

Brie was intrigued, so the woman continued: "Then, while in Los Angeles on one tour, a guy I hooked up with did know. He knew how to treat me like I wanted. Rough and tumble. He told me he did porn. I went to some of his shoots and watched him fuck other women. He was impressive, needless to say. We eventually split, but I had decided on my life's work at that point.”

"Hmm," Brie grunted, unconvinced. She sat down on a chair Rocco had pulled in from the other room. And she waited for the live show to begin.

It started normally enough. Both actors were nude, and the woman kneeled down and began to suck the newly erect penis. Her body was thick, though not overweight. She seemed an expert at sucking cock.

After a few minutes, the male actor took her by the hand and led her to the cross. He shackled both her legs and arms, splaying her body in an X. She is wet, Brie noted, as the woman's crotch was now visible.

"You feel good up there?" The male asked the female.

"Yeah," she sighed in ardor. He then sucked on her nipples, bit them even, causing her to mouth the word "Fuck!"

He then reached on a nearby stool and, taking the clamps, applied them to her teats. "Oh my God," she whimpered with smile.

If shes acting, she's damn good at it. Better than some sex scenes in Hollywood.

The man began to finger her vagina, and she became slippery wet. He stroked his own genitals and called her a bitch, a whore.

Then reaching over to the stool, he took the lit candle. He swirled the wax around in it a bit, teasing his fellow performer. Then, slowly, he titled it forward, and let a little drop on her breast. She called out for God as it slithered down the curve and over her areola.

For some reason, Brie's mind was racing differently than with the previous scene. She was more fascinated than disgusted. She leaned forward in the chair again, to get a slightly closer view.

The wax was applied, again and again, each time illicitng a response from the female. One drip rolled through her cleavage, and splitting softly on her toe. Brie looked at it, just stared for a long time. The woman's foot was bigger than hers, sure but still feminine. Has to be for this job. The top sported a flower tattoo.

Rocco must have noticed something about her gaze. He stood beside her, arms crossed again, and asked, "Want to get closer? It will qualify as your meet and greet."

Brie slowly stood up from the chair, and even more slowly moved toward the sex scene. The man was biting the female's neck now. He turned upon seeing her approach. "Just want to watch? Or should you take off your cloths?"

Rocco shouted furiously, "Don't be stupid, this is Mr. Stevens’ girl. She just needs a close up."

The actor shrugged it off, "Okay, I'll give her one."

He took the restraints off the woman, all four, and as she eased down he grabbed her large ass cheek. "A little change in script." He murmured. Turning the woman back toward the cross, he shackled her arms again, so her ass stuck forward toward Brie.

The adult film actress was breathy, "Oh, I'm liking this," She got her ass smacked loudly.

The man looked straight into Brie's eyes. "Do you trust me? I guess you'll have to if you want your qualification." 

Brie gulped and nodded. The actor pointed, "Go behind the cross, get under her. And when I say move, you move."

Jesus, this is getting out of control, Brie was frightened but extremely interested. Besides, she wanted her gold star, so to speak.

So, moving around the bondage device, Brie got down on the floor and worked her way under it. She moved gingerly, careful not to touch the woman, or the man either for that matter. Finally she was right under the woman’s eagle spread.

"Okay," she exhaled.

The woman above her was already moist enough from the breast abuse, and she was penetrated easily. Brie watched, almost numb but perceptive, the meeting of bodies above her. She noticed something else too: the woman's pretty feet were on either side of her head. This close, Brie saw the veins pump within them, and inspected the chipped indigo nail polish on the toes.

Something hit her face. It was a drop of sweat, or maybe another fluid from the woman. Brie felt gross, but she stomached it and didn't move.

Back and forth the copulation went, the woman moaning "Oh God, fuck me daddy!" and gasping loudly. The dripping increased, and Brie moved her head so far to the side her hair touched the woman's ankle. She smelled the perspiration on the woman's leg. It isn't a terrible sensation, she thought without realizing.

The mass of flesh meeting flesh mesmerized her. She almost felt, no it can't be, I don't feel euphoric. Then suddenly she heard the actor say something, "Move."

Is he talking to me or her?

Then louder: "Move!" And she did just in time. A large gush a vaginal fluid, likely mixed with precum, spilled downward. Brie sat up sharply and veered left, rolling on her butt. There was splatter where her head had been.

"Enough for me," she said, a little sick. She managed to get up, and walked over to Rocco. On the way she kept glancing back, watching the actor take his turn to finish. The floor was more messy by the time she spoke to the producer. "Well?"

Rocco nodded deeply, "Very good. That will do." He checked his watch. "Time for lunch."

***  
Lunch was decent, considering the seedy setting. She was still hungry after the light breakfast, but the ups and downs of the morning had lessened her appetite. She munched on some kale.

Rocco sat with her, drinking a ginger beer and yammering on about adult film expansion in Van Nuys. He obviously knew she needed a break, and tried to leave out explicit details. When one slipped he apologized.

He took a sip of his beverage. "You ever go to Eastern Europe? Plenty of sweet things there willing to do this work. Backwash countryside, no economic opportunity. They'd rather suck dick on camera than starve. Sorry."

Brie swallowed a bite of food. She was going to try and be pragmatic. "How many actors do you employ, you and Dan?"

Rocco's hand drummed a brief diddy on the table top. "Hmm, I'd say about a thousand. Give or take a few dozen."

"How many are women?" She gave him an annoyed look and took a gulp from a water bottle.

He figured in his head. "Ahh, about seventy percent, think. Why, surprise you? The female body is so much more exquisite than the man's. Sure, sure we are stronger and better at running a society, but we will never be divine like women. We are men made of mud, with a boost realm of hooch. All we have is resolve. And the best we can hope for is this:" he held his fingers in a circle, representing a vagina.

Brie licked the inside of her cheek, the asked him angrily, "Well, if women are so divine, why do you use them like you do then?"

He shook his hands around, " No, no Ms. Brie. I do not use women anymore than the market uses me. I'm a facilitator, a purveyor of services. I cut my losses and enjoy my profits. Mr. Stevens, he makes movies for the whole world, for families from China to the Cape of Good Hope to Fargo up in Dakota. I myself, I provide a service to those of consenting age, of which to have a little enjoyment in their lives."

"Yea, you are both revolting sexist men." Brie levelled.

Rocco seemed to capitulate. He flung his hands up again, "Okay, alright. You win. Miss big shot Hollywood. I am no better than a pimp. But what does that make Daniel? What does that make you? I'm sure he already told you."

Brie gave up, and grumpily ate her food in silence.

***

The rest of the afternoon flew by. Every remaining scene they watched through glass windows. Brie saw lots of things new to her: lesbian cheerleaders, double anal sex, milf productions. She saw medical roleplays and white women having sex with black men. By the time the sun was going down, her mind was overestimulated, worn out.  
So much sweat. And spit. And sperm.

Rocco walked her to the pickup car. "I guess I won't be seeing you for a while, Ms. Brie. I have lots of work to do and so do you."

Brie looked at him smugly, "I really hope I don't Rocco. Really." 

Instead of shaking her hand, he patted her on the back. "You will do great things, I'm sure. Don't forget your learning for today."

Brie ignored that, and got in the car. She remembered suddenly about the girl in the first scene, and blurted out, "Bobby!"

A man, black and definitely not Bobby, turned around. "I'm not Bobby, he only works mornings. You ready or not?"

She felt dejected. "Yea, get me out of this cesspit."

The car pulled through the gate, out of the compound, and drove toward Beverly Hills, jet black against the tangerine California sunset.


	3. A Day with Veronika

The morning light was creeping into Brie's room, and her phone was going off again. Workout alarm already?

Brie wallowed around in the covers, then noticed it was a different notification sound than the alarm or a phone call. Sleepily, she grabbed the phone. Gal was wanting to video chat. Brie pressed the button to answer.

Gal's face popped up on screen, "Hey," she said, "Did I wake you up, Brie?"

Brie winced from the phone light. "Yea, but that's okay." She sat up fully in bed and yawned. "How...how are you?"

"I'm alright. Strange but alright."

"Yea," Brie was forlorn and foggy-headed. She had to ask though, get straight to the point: "I guess you were in Van Nuys, too, yesterday?"

Gal's eyes looked down, "I was. Did he have you go to a studio as well?"

"Yep. I got a tour buy some creep named Rocco Siffredi. Went on almost all day."

The face on-screen glanced back up. "And?"

Brie was tired of being modest. "I saw lots of nasty sex by nasty people, that's what. That place was hell on earth."

Gal was blank faced. Then she seemed to snap out of something and answered, "Yea, it was awful. They are so...animal out there. Devoid of any soul. Those women in that place. They are so desperate, it's quite sad."

Brie was in agreement. "Yea, it's basically prostitution proliferated through the internet. Hypocrites and pigs."

Gal was wanting to say something else, "Still the women...those who I talked to assured me that it wasn't horrible to work in. They seemed rough around the edges, yes, but not like they hated what they do." 

Brie had to roll her eyes. "That's because they are all brainwashed drug abusers. Don't you know the statistics? How much they shoot or snort up and guzzle down before a scene?"

Gal paused. "I assumed as much. But...well..."

Is she really going to try to have any justification for this? Brie didn't want to feel astonished. Not this early. She pried Gal: "Well, what? What is it you want to say?"

The video call quality was pretty poor, but she could see Gal's neck clench from swallowing. "Well, how many people do we know in our industry, men and women, who get wasted or high before they go on set? Plenty."

Brie scoffed. "That's different, we aren't selling our bodies. We aren't selling our minds."

Gal disagreed: "Well, we might be selling our sanity. Why would you need to get loaded before a shoot, in Hollywood? Because all the money, contracts, reputations. It's all on the line. We have to skirt around disaster too often. Some people need to take the edge off and that's what these other actors do."

"Listen..." Brie started.

Gal cut her off and kept going: "As well as the effort and hours put into what we do. It takes a toll, crunching for a film schedule. The...adult stars, they trade their bodies for their time. Not much work hours, relatively, but they make decent enough income. At least for LA. From an economic point of view, I suppose, you could say they were filling a slot of production, like a laborer taking the night shift."

She's going about this as if it were a legitimate business, and I don't care for it. Brie could only say. "But they are trading their whole lives for this kind of job."

Gal's face frowned but kind of chuckled. "Oh Brie," she joked, "You're slut shaming sex workers."

Brie had nothing to say to that. She changed the subject: "I guess I'll be seeing you in a couple hours. At least today there isn't any sex we have to watch. We'll be together pretty much all day." She looked down. "To get groomed."

"Well, that can't be too bad." Gal replied, "I've had lots of pedicures and make up sessions. Hell, I've even got a bikini wax once or twice."

Based on the notes, I don't think this is going to be just a bikini wax. Brie thought to herself. She checked the time and saw it wasn't too long till the routine in the weight room. "Well, I better get dressed for the workout."

Gal agreed, "I already am for mine, but anyway yea, I'll let you go. See you soon, honey."

Honey? Brie thought as the video call ended.

Downstairs in the kitchen, she stopped herself almost cheating on the regimen. She was pulling down a box of Wheaties, then remembering, stopped herself. Julia was in the room watering a plant. The maid turned to her. "Hungry for something warm? I can make you a veggie burrito. Picked up some spinach yesterday."

Brie smiled fakely, "Nah I'm alright. I'll just have a protein bar after my reps. Thanks though.” She went into the workout room.

Gal's standoffish defense of the Van Nuys porn industry had made her feel irritated. She didn't want to think about it, so she turned on the wall TV and flipped to a news station. She began her dumbbell curls, and listened to the news anchor:

"A story out of Sacremento, this morning. The city's deputy mayor, Diego Zavala, has been charged with embezzling public funds."

Sacramento was Brie's home town. Great, things aren't good there either.

The male reporter went on: "Mr. Zavala, who ran on Mayor Michelson's ticket, apparently was siphoning money from Sacramento’s Committee of Urban Development's housing fund. In the reelection campaign two years ago, Mayor Michelson, then incumbent, had promised to combat systemic gentrification. The irony wasn't lost on the prosecutor."

That's horrible, Brie thought. Men and their power and money. About as bad as Marvel's Dan Stevens.

A clip was finishing, showing the prosecution's interview. The station cut back to the newsroom. "Mr. Zavala has been detained on a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar bond. One of the leading charges is Grand Larceny."

Brie was now on her fly lifts. Fake ally, she was agitated about the story now, momentarily forgetting her own obligations. Stealing progress. Grand Larceny. Wow.

When her workout was done, she ate the nutritional snack she had to, and went to prepare for her return to Van Nuys.

***

"Where's Bobby? I thought he worked day shift?" Brie asked the man in the front of the black Chrysler. She thought she'd get to tell him today, tell him about the hideous truth of his daughter and the studio.

The man, Latino, with pierced ears and some facial scruff, was clueless: "Bobby? I'm not sure who that is. Your driver yesterday?"

"Security guard, like you. Big and bald?" Brie asked desperately.

The man in front was searching his thoughts. "Well, if it's who I'm thinking of, he's working the Kink building today. Not sure though. We go where Rocco wants us, when he needs us. Why does it matter? Why do you need him?"

"His...he..." She felt so moot in this discussion. Too late now. "Nevermind."

"Ha, whatever you say, lady? I'm just here to kick someone's ass that tries to get too close. I don't do drama."

Brie gazed out the window. Today is shit so far. My life is shit. I fucking hate this. The car turned on an exit, and Brie looked forward once more. "This isn't the direction of Nuys. Where are we going?"

"To get Mrs. Gadot. Since her husbands in town, unlike your man, Mr. Stevens booked her a suite in the Marriott uptown. The story is that she had to be less publicly visible for an audition, so she couldn't go home. The guy bought it." He hawed again.

Brie had wondered how Gal would keep from spilling to her husband. Dan really has this all figured out.

The tall hotel was in view off the bypass. They took another exit and soon enough were going through a gate with a control speaker. The car pulled up to a side door.

There she is, Brie watched as as Gal stepped out, flanked by two guards. She was wearing an inexpensive flowery dress, black pumps, and a trilby hat. Large aviators covered her upper face. She opened the door to the back seat, "Good morning. Again."

Brie smiled. "Hey Gal. Nice outfit. Shoes seem a bit dressy for today, though." she looked down as her future costar climbed inside.

Gal didn't agree: "Well I dressed plain yesterday. You didn't see me but I almost looked homeless. Old clothes I only wear around the house."

"Shouldn't you be more...serious? Considering the circumstances?" Brie was getting irate with her again.

"Oh," Gal shot back. "Let me get a little enjoyment out my day, Brie. It's not like we have anyone to impress, anyway. I'm wearing these for myself, not anyone else."

Brie rolled her eyes and looked the opposite way, out her door window. "I wonder who all we'll be meeting with. Yesterday involved a throng of different people. My patience isn't long enough for many more introductions."

"Not many, I think." Gal had her phone out and was looking up Palm Ritz. "Someone told me that Dan has the place reserved exclusively for us for most of the day. There won't be any other clients in the building until after we're done."

Done? Done with what? Brie was indignant. Made to look like aliens? Not even human beings anymore? She didn't say that though: "What exactly is this place, though?"

The results appeared on Gal's screen. She clicked on the website page. "Apparently, this place is an all-in-one stop for adult entertainment actors." She read the list of services: "Manicures, pedicures, acne treatment. Skin waxing, tanning beds, anal bleaching. Hair and makeup. Intimates wardrobe. Hmm, appears to be something like a pornstar Office Depot."

I don't belong in a place like that, Brie told herself. Well, I didn't belong at the studio either, and this can't be any worse than that.

The rest of the ride to Van Nuys didn't have much talking. Gal mostly spoke out loud to herself, looking up articles on pubic grooming. She even started researching how profitable the porn industry was, commenting that growth was on an upward trend. Brie didn't like that factoid.

Palm Ritz was inconspicuous enough. Red roof and brick walls, the sign advertised the place as an entertainer's spa. "All genders welcome" it also read. Brie and Gal got out of the car, and were walked to the front door by the security guard.

"No gate here," the man said in a mild Spanish accent. "Mr. Stevens owns the joint but he didn't want a fence to discourage business. The door will be locked, but we'll park out front, incase any assholes can't read that they're closed."

Through the shade of the glass door, Brie saw a woman unlocking it from the other side. It swung open. "Come in," she said in thick Balkan. "I don't want anyone to think we're open right now. We posted online that we'd be closed till four, but you never know."

The guard got back in the car as they stepped through and the lady locked the door when it shut. "Hiya, ladies. I am Ms. Veronika. I manage this place for Mr. Stevens. He's got a full day planned for you two."

Yes, we know, Brie responded in hear head. "So, what's first?"

Veroinka was about in her mid forties but was made up like she might be in the adult industry herself. Heavy makeup, stilettos, a form-fitting plum dress. She motioned Brie and Gal. "Shower first."

They walked back through the main hallway to a room with an open door. Inside, the floor was tile, and there were several stalls. A sign read: "YOU MUST SHOWER BEFORE USING TANNING BEDS"

Gal spoke up, "Is this place...sanitary? Considering your customers?"

Brie hadn't thought of that. No telling what lingers in these cracks.

Veronika dismissed their concern: "Ah, yes, yes. Mr. Stevens was very clear that this entire building be very clean after closing last night. He wouldn't risk you two being...soiled before you meet with him." The odor from inside did smell like pine cleaner, and the tile gleamed from buffing. "Enough chat, go, take a stall. There is oatmeal soap and shampoo inside."

The two of them went in, and Veronika closed the door. The lighting was clinical in the room. Brie awkwardly went over to the locker bench. "Well, I guess we get naked now."

Gal already was undoing her dress. "It's no big deal. We both have women's bodies." Her dress fell to the floor, and Brie inspected her lacy brazier and hipster panties.

Then, slowly, Brie took off her own clothes. The room chilled her skin. When at last she peeled off her socks, she gingerly faced Gal. The DC actress was nude as well, and her breasts hung plump off her body. She still has a Brazilian, Brie noticed, gazing a bit too long.

"Hehehe," Gal giggled, and then turned around toward the stalls. She picked one and stepped inside. The water was turned on, "Eeeeehh, shit! Cold!" Gal's bare feet shifted out of the stream, and then moved back when the water had become warm.

Brie decided it was time to do the same. Learning Gal's lesson, she stooped under her own stall's shower head and checked the temperature with her hand. When the scald satisfied her, she stepped into it. Water feels great, better enjoy it while I can. Taking the handmade soap bar, she began to wash herself.

Up and down her arms, across her belly, through her toes she scrubbed. The soap had a nice honey scent mixed with the oatmeal. Then, she picked up the bottle of shampoo and squirted a blob in her hand. Stepping out of the water, she began to rub it into her hair.

She could hear better now, and she caught a soft pant from Gal. She looked over to the opposite stall, unlike her own, had a door which was closed. Oh God, I hope she's not crying. Poor Gal, she's so innocent. She decided to check on her.

Walking over to the other stall, she put a hand on the door. "Gal?" She said, but the showers were so loud she must not have heard. Then, nervously, she eased the door open. "Gal?" 

Inside, Gal was in the water stream, facing toward the wall. She wasn't really washing herself, but her hands were pulled forward and close to the front of her body. Oh God, I hope she's alright. Finally, she eased closer. "Gal? Everything okay?"

The actress turned around with a start, and Brie saw what she was doing. Her hands were between her legs, but not to clean there. She held no pouf nor soap bar nor wash cloth. Is she? No. She is. Masturbating. 

Gal blurted out: "Uhhh?"

Brie put her hands on her bare hips. "I know it's probably none of my business, but what the fuck? How could you possibly be horny?"

Gal stood there, gasping, both from being caught and the ceasing stimulation. "I...just..."

Brie got in her face. "You are...just...wow? I have zero respect for you." Their eyes were inches apart, Brie's glaring.

Gal must have been terribly confused or terribly frustrated. She plunged forward and began kissing Brie, right on the lips.

Brie was taken aback at first. Then, for some reason, her lips responded by kissing back. Gal's mouth was warm and clean, soft and delicate. The kiss lasted about ten seconds, then Brie pulled away.

"I don't even know to say," Brie managed to get out. "You...you...whether you think I'm cute or not, I am NOT going to be up for anything related to...to what we are already doing for Dan Stevens. You shouldn't have done that."

Gal was embarrassed, "Sorry, Brie. It’s just, I don't know. This overstimulation has got me so pent up. And the routine. And the diet. I'm just so lost right now."

Giving her a spiteful last look, Brie turned around and went back to her own stall. They both finished washing, and did not speak while they dressed. While Brie was lacing up her shoes, Veronika opened the door.

"Ah good," the woman said. "Let us go see the dermal hygienists." She led them both to another room. Inside were two massage beds, each flanked by a young woman. Both had a table with various bottles of creams and ointments. One of the girls smiled at Brie.

"Hey Ms. Larson, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Sarah" 

Valley girl, Brie observed. "You too, I suppose. So, what do you do? Put on lotion?

Sarah seemed slightly insulted, but kept a smile. "Well what we've got here are some great, natural treatments that will get your skin looking fabulous. Some are for getting your prepared for the grooming, others will last a while and be more beneficial once you leave."

Veronika tapped her foot. "I guess you should tell them about the clothing?"

Sarah looked at her boss then back to the actresses. "Oh yes. So, ladies. You will need to remove all your clothes. Don't be shy, I work with performers all the time. I'm not going to judge you or anything, I'm here to provide you a service. And...its better if you leave them here, because you're just going to have to take them off for most of the day anyway."

Brie's arms were on her hips again. "Do we get no respect? Do you not know who we are?" That sounded vain. Apparently it also fell on deaf ears.

Veronika clearly felt Brie’s retort a slight to her business. "What you mean? We respec' you. All of us. Anyway, everyone in the building for you today is either female or a gay man."

That's not the point, Brie thought. She sighed, "Whatever. I guess."

Gal and her undressed once more, and were told to lie on the massage tables. Brie did so, stretching out her stomach. Veronika sat on a folding chair in the corner, and observed.

Sarah brandished the first treatment. "So, we'll apply this first. Its’ a professional pre wax cream. It will prep the hairs for the waxing glue. It has a coconut base," she filled her hand. "And it may be a little cold."

The other hygienist, Mary, was attending to Gal. Both women shivered as the cream was applied to their bare backs. It was cool, as Sarah had said. The woman began to apply it to the rest of Brie's body. "We need to get every spot. You are booked for a full body today. This will soften the hair follicles. Yea, bend your leg up, please."

After a bit, the treatment had been rubbed in thoroughly. Brie felt uncomfortable at the part where Sarah saturated it into her vaginal folds. "How many creams do you have to put on?"

Sarah was infusing Brie's pubic hair. "Before the waxing? Only three. Then a couple more after. And I'm sure toes and fingers will require something themselves. Later in the day."

Brie rolled her eyes, and let the woman continue.

Next came an anti aging cream. Sarah obviously took pride in the job, and was happy to explain that while neither Brie nor Gal were very old, this was some, “Good stuff that everyone could benefit from." It smelled of sandalwood.

Veronika had lit a cigarette in the corner, and after a puff told Sarah to shut up and just apply the substance. Thank you, Brie was relieved.

Finally and without an introduction, both women received a full body moisturizing application. It was a musky lotion, and felt greasy to the skin. After a few minutes it dried, and left Brie feeling clean.

Veronika put out her cigarette and got up. "Alright, we are done. Now time for the wax."

Again to another room they traveled, Brie and Gal both strolling naked through the halls. The floor was cold on their feet. When they arrived at a door, Brie noticed that it had a window pastit that looked inside . That's not? She thought of Rocco's studio.

Veronika turned to them, "You must know, neither of these women, Han and Gloria, speak much English. They do know what to do, though, and if they are wanting you to be changing positions, you do it."

"Will this hurt?" Gal asked her.

"A little. Or a lot. Depends on how well you handle the pain, really." She took them into the room. It was sterile looking enough, and had the same white lighting as the showers. Brie noticed a television on the wall, opposite the window, which she could now see was one way.

"What's the window for?" Brie felt like she was asking a reasonable question.

"Oh," Veronika replied. "Previews for prospective clients. Just to show them a little about the waxing process. Anyway, Mr. Stevens wants me to put on a video while you two are being worked on. 

"Let me guess, porn?" Brie assumed.

Veronika grabbed a remote off a table and hit a button on it. The TV screen turned on. "No. Well yes. Not exactly, but you'll see." She pressed play on the control. "Anyway, I have to prep some more of your treatments. I'll be back when the procedure is done."

As the door shut, Brie and Gal looked at the two groomers. Both had medical masks and nitrile gloves on. Brie could tell Han, about their age, was Chinese and Gloria, about forty five, was Hispanic. The latter woman beckoned Brie over. "Sit. Lay."

Both women lay down on their respective tables. Han was going to attend to Gal and Gloria to Brie. Then, the video came on. It started very strangely. It showed a prehistoric world, and a voiceover began talking about ancient humans. Cavemen and cavewomen were on-screen in animal skins. "What the hell is this?" Brie said out loud. Both the workers ignored her. They were each stirring wax in a bowl.

Gal said nothing either, but kept watching. Brie looked back at the screen. The narrator was talking about evolution: "Ancient humans evolved from primates. In that process, their appearance changed drastically. Much of their hair faded away." Gloria was applying antiseptic to Brie's back. Cold, like the cream.

"But some hair remained." The documentary went on. "Head on the hair, on the face for men. Beneath the arms and around the genitals." The wax hit Brie's back, and it felt toasty. Not too bad, she thought, as Gloria slathered it around.

Then she noticed the picture on the TV had stopped moving. It was paused on a crude illustration of a nude man and woman. "Genitals." It repeated. Is this thing fucking up? Brie was about to laugh. Then the imagine panned to the woman. 

"Genitals," it said again. Then, it took a very bizarre turn.

Bass-heavy electronic music started to play, and the video cut to a woman speaking on a podium. She was fairly heavy, had red hair and thick glasses. It looked like some sort of conference. The woman began speaking, her voice shrill and nasal: "Body hair, I believe, is a source of empowerment to women." 

Brie's eyes widened, "Uhh, what...?" Then at that moment, Gloria ripped the wax off, pinching her slightly. "Ow," she then put her eyes back on the TV.

"I believe," said the speaking woman, reading notes, "That the cultural trend of removing body hair is further proof of objectification of women." More wax was on Brie's back, a large strip about a foot long.

This can't be happening, Brie thought. This is...psycho. Gloria had finished her back, as the hairs there were sparse and thin. She touched Brie on the side, signaling her to turn over. Gloria stirred more hot wax, and hovered over Brie's groin.

The voice on television hammered out points: "It is sexist."

The hot wax touched Brie's labia.

"It is infantilizing."

The wax hardened, and Gloria grabbed the end of the clump.

"It is further proof that pornography is invading our society."

With the last sentence, Gloria pulled and stripped Brie of most of her pubic hair. The skin felt raw and tingly, and the air temperature seemed colder on her folds. "Ahhh," Brie called out. Fuck you, Daniel. You chauvinist, misogynist piece of human garbage. More wax was put on the hairy spots, and Brie braced herself.

The video changed to an epileptic frenzy. It shown shaven women walking and stretching in seductive poses. It showed hairless girls being penetrated by hairy men. More hair came off. "Oh my God," Gal moaned, and as are own womanhood was finally laid bare. On and on the waxing went, to the sound of women moaning in pornographic scenes. Brie lost what little leg hair she had, and though her arm pits didn't need it they were worked over as well. Finally the video ended to a static screen, and the waxing was nearly over. Lastly, she was made to put her butt into the air.

"Great. That too," Brie said to Gal.

"Oh, I'm sore." She replied.

In a few strokes and pulls, Brie felt her butt crack lose its strands and she was finally without hair anywhere on her body save her head. She was stark as a mole rat, and chaffed. Fortunately, Gloria took a bottle of hydrating Gel, and applied it first to her crotch and anus. Then she spread it less thickly over her other body parts. It was cool and soothing, and Brie enjoyed it and tried to forget what had just happened.

There was a knock, and Veronika entered. "Looking well, ladies. Very well. You come now." Brie sat up and rubbed her own skin.

This is the softest I've probably ever been. Gal was already standing up, so Brie did the same and walked over to her. She couldn't help but instantly feel her skin as well, putting a hand on Gal's belly.

Gal flinched with a cute laugh. "I thought you weren't talking to me, Brie?"

I guess I am, Brie admitted to herself. "Well, we better not go the whole day in silence." Gal smiled then hugged her, their bodies sheer and smooth on each other. Brie felt the warmth of her friend's breasts against hers, and her stomach fluttered a bit.

Veronika was once again tapping her foot. "Come now, back to Sarah and Mary’s room."

Time passed. They were given a "complexion" booster, where various oils and ointments, different for Israeli Gal and Caucasian Brie, were rubbed into their skin. Then, the two hygienists removed blemishes, expressing what little acne there was on the two actresses.

They had a short vegan lunch in a nearby office. As Veronika took out some food from a small fridge that Mr. Stevens had requested, the actresses put on robes, just then being offered. Veronika was dismissive, "Sorry, I thought it didn't really matter since the building was empty."

Brie ate some carrots and hummus. "As I basically said, we deserve some modesty."

Gal, across the table, felt her own arms. "Professional grade stuff, I'd say. Never felt so rejuvenated."

Brie stared at her while munching. What is up with her? It's like she is almost enjoying today. She does look divine, Brie conceded. A timer went off on Veronika's phone, and they finished up eating.

***

Nail treatment was no different than if they were preparing for the red carpet. Manicure, pedicure. Hang nails trimmed, calluses filed. A foot soak in Epsom salt. It was time to apply nail polish. "So, he just wants a clear coat for your hands, Ms. Larson."

Brie looked at Cassandra, who was doing most of the nail grooming. "Okay, I guess." 

Why did I say it like that? I don't give a fuck what color he wants. Or no color. Brie asked herself. She couldn't seem to explain why there was disappointment that only her toes were being painted. The color chosen for them was a flashy crimson.

Gal was blowing her own pristine nails, "Mine are...what's the shade? Island Indigo? Hmm." Her toes also matched, and stood out on her soft, scoured foot. She flexed them on the floor.

Brie was staring at them, like she had the porn actress's the previous day. She felt lush when she inspected the contours and the bone structure. Prettiest feet in Hollywood. Wow, I'm goofy.

Cassandra finished the clear coat. "Alright ladies. I'm done here. Next room over there is hair and make up."

The beauticians in the next room worked their hair like Hollywood stylists. Brie's was trimmed a bit and made wavy with a curling iron. She had some highlights put in, and the hairdresser called the finish product 'Nuevo Pinup'. 

Brie tossed it about in her hand. "Looks good. Different." I shouldn't have admitted that first part out loud around these people.

Gal was next to her, and the woman's own hair was being styled for volume. She smiled in the mirror, "I look...not how thought I would look. I usually keep my hair more natural. Only did it recently for Wonder Woman."

Her own stylist, Christy, fingered it a bit. "Oh, girl, you lookin' good. Mr. Stevens gonna love you." She popped a bubble with her pink gum.

A phone buzzed in the counter by Brie. "Oh shit," said Christy. "We taking to long. Veronika is over in makeup."

They were shown the way to makeup, but when they got there they saw no artists to apply it. Veronika was there, though, talking to a man with a faux hawk wearing a v-neck shirt. Tattoos were abundant on his thick arms. "I'm sorry, Veronika." He was saying, "I told you they had an issue a month ago. We should fire one or both of them."

Veronika was impatient, arms crossed. "Just what I need, a fuck up like this on one of Stevens' exclusive days. You two, sorry for the rush. It's going to be a while. Our bitches for makeup artists got in some sort of cat fight, and were escorted off the premises. You two can just chill out here. Come on Franklin, I need a drink and there's some Grey Goose in my office."

The two of them walked off, leaving Gal and Brie alone in the room. There were two folding studio chairs, some light screens, and a turned over cosmetic pallet. In her robe but still barefooted, Brie poked an eyeliner pencil with her toes, and rolled it a few inches. "Interesting day we've had, huh Gal?"

Gal was quiet. Her hands were under her robe, the arms of it hanging loosely to the sides. "I'm not quite over how soft I am. It's...hard to describe."

Brie sat in a chair. "Do you feel clean? Or exploited? Cause I feel a little of both."

Gal stopped moving. Her breathing became very soft. "I feel so...feminine." Then all of a sudden her arms opened, pulling the robe apart and letting it fall to the floor. She was naked again.

"What are you doing, Gal?" Brie asked the other actress, whose back was to her. She can't be. No. Not again.

Then Gal turned around. Her skin was flawless yes, everywhere. But not just that. Down between her legs, there was a shiny dampness. "Touch me, Brie. Feel how soft I am."

Brie gulped. "Hey, we already went over this. I'm not in the mood..." Gal was stepping closer, and Brie picked up a whiff of her arousal. Oh my God. Her heart was racing. No, I can't do this, not with what's going on. I won't.

Gal was right in front of her now. She grabbed Brie's hand off the chair armrest, lifted it toward her and kissed it. Brie found it to be extremely sensual. "Listen, Gal..." she didn't finish. Didn't want to make up an excuse. Gal took that as an invitation, and sat down on her leg which became wet instantly. "Oh God, why? Why me?" BrieM called out, looking up to the ceiling.

Leaning in heavily, Gal kissed her on the lips once again. And once again she reciprocated. They made out, as Gal ground her freshly waxed vagina on Brie's freshly waxed leg. Brie was pumping in rhythm with Gal, and pulling away to exhale, made eye contact. She wants me so bad. And I...I want her.

The Israeli actress leaned down and opening Brie’s robe, took a nipple in her mouth. She sucked softly and Brie moaned. "Mmm," She ran her hands through Gal's full hair. Gal released the nipple and began to slowly, softly, with tiny pecks, kiss her way down Brie's body. She arrived at her vagina, which now was blatantly wet as well.

"What happens, Brie," Gal was being sly and mischievous. "if I do this?" She gave Brie's clitoris a little prod.

"Oh fu.." Brie panted. "Do it more. Touch me there." Gal listened, and began to stimulate her in circles. Brie convulsed, and squeezed Gal by the abdomen between her legs. Gal inserted a finger, and Brie trembled.

Gal was moaning as well. Through the pleasure, Brie heard the former fingering herself, a slippery slosh near the floor. She stopped Gal and, holding her hand, stood up. "Let's taste each other. Lay down my robe. And get on it. Down we go."

Collapsing on the floor in a tumble, they kissed momentarily, then remembering her proposal, Brie turned and posed opposite Gal's loins. They smelled hot and eager in Brie's nose. She didn't hesitate a moment longer than that and drive her face into the sticky mess.

In the 69 position they enjoyed each other. Both their cunts were so sweet and desperate, and they exchanged their passion fiercely. Brie drooled, slobbered on Gal's bald parts, squeezing her ankle as she did so. After a moment or too, she grabbed the toes a little ways down and arched the foot taught upwards.

"Yes, honey, my sweet. Keep doing that." Gal whined in response.

She's going to finish soon. Brie could tell. About a half minute more and Gal was throbbing in her mouth and a tiny squirt deposited in Brie's lips. She lapped it up, halfway reluctantly. Now please, Gal. Finish me.

Brie had stopped her stimulation and, satisfied, Gal made her get into a position on her knees, so that Brie's butt crack sat over her splayed out hair. The angle guaranteed maximum thrust, and Brie used it to fuck her costar's face. Up and down she rode it, feeling Gal's tongue slip in, slip out, play with her clitoris, then repeat the cycle. Ah, I'm feeling it, Brie thought, drunk on lust.

"Fu mu fah lk Dng wuu." Gal was saying something but her voice was very muffled.

"What? Oooh, what did you say, baby?" Brie was millimeters away from the climax, but if Gal had something sexy to say, she'd hear it. She lifted herself, just a smidgen, so Gal could talk while eating.

"I said," Gal gasped with a slur, "Fuck my face like Dan will!" Instantaneously she resumed her consumption, and Brie quivered to her peak.

"Oooh, aaaah, noooo! Fuhuhuck!" Brie orgasmed hard, thinking not of Gal beneath her, but of the executive in his office. His plans for tomorrow night. She came thinking of all the coercion and misogyny. Of semen dripping down young blonde women and the sundering of her pubic hair. She came, and found both pleasure and spite. No, not like this, it feels too good. She finished, and felt herself leak down onto Gal.

She went limp and collapsed to one side. All the air was gone from her lungs, and she inhaled like she'd been trapped beneath the sea. "Oh my...Jesus. Fuck!"

There was a second of repose as Gal leaned toward her and cuddled her from behind. "Mmm, I love you, Brie." The other actress hugged her tenderly.

Brie was placid but felt a fog of emotional nausea. She shrugged out of Gal's grip with tears in her eyes. She turned around as she sat up, still exasperated. "Gal'" she sobbed. "Why? Just...why did you have to...say something like that?"

Gal felt guilty. That was transparent on her face, in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Brie. I was just thinking so hard." She began to cry out of guilt. "I want Daniel Stevens."

Her soul feeling empty, Brie crossed her legs. "How? How could you? Nevermind you're married. He's using us. He's going to hurt and damage us."

Brie watched, expectant, as Gal rose to a sit as well, crossing her arms across her knees and putting her head down in a fetal position. She mumbled out: "I know. I have a family. But I can't think much about that right now."

You have people that love you, depend on you. Sure, families are patriarchal, Brie rehearsed the rhetoric like a movie line. But you have to have a sense of value. She said as much: "Don't you think of your own self worth? Decided by you and you alone. Not by some man who wants to pretend you are his prostitute."

Gal was feckless. She seemed to have done a one-eighty on her own self image, "But, I can't help it. I want..." She seemed to collect her thoughts, "This job, this Hollywood. The industry. It's all been so stressful and overbearing. So much is on my shoulders. It feels good to let go, to be taken control of."

There was noise coming from down the hall, and it sounded like several people. Brie scrambled for her wrinkled robe. "This isn't a moment for weakness." She sniffed, and tied up the garment. "You are better than that. We both are."

Brie was still riveted from her oxymoronic orgasm, but she wiped her eyes and pulled Gal up off the floor. The latter covered herself as well, and as the sound of footsteps were nearly there, she whispered: "Am I? Because all I can think of is how much I want to be a whore."

Brie was shaken, her mind moored in a maelstrom of bleak nihilism. Everything I thought I knew, everything that I thought about this life, about progress for women. It all seems a bitter fallacy.

Through the open hallway, Veronika lead three men: "Steven's ladies need your best. He's the owner, remember, so put your best effort into this."

The Marvel actress observed the makeup artists. Observed Franklin, Veronika's assistant. One of the artists was similar in his penchant for subdermal ink and spiked hair. The other one, who had a mane much longer than Brie's that flowed down his back, was scrawny and wore cargo shorts. He looked into her face. "Wow, Brie Larson. I wish that many guys wanted me."

Brie had read about misogyny from gay men, but hadn't seen it much. "Hey asshole," she called to him. "I don't care that you like men, obviously, but have you ever been raped? Cause that's what your fucking boss wants to do to me."

All four of the posse paused and shifted awkwardly. Veronika was about to open her mouth, but the man she spoke to did instead: "Actually bitch, I have."

The manager tried to shush him: "Watch your fucking tongue. This is A-list clientele."

"I don't give two fucks," the man shouted, and Brie and Gal were paying attention. He cleared his throat, "I get y'all sweeties feel used. Your esteem and your record shouldn't have to show for it. But do you know what it's like for a mentor, a woman you look up..." He was sobbing.

Gal spoke: "I'm sorry. It's alright. Brie was too quick to assume such a thing.”

The man got angry. "No, it's not alright, damn you.” He choked through a sob. “I was thirteen. I knew I liked boys at eleven. But my seventh grade teacher, she didn't care. She put her hands on me anyway. So don't give me your bullshit, Ms. Hollywood. You are willingly trading sex for a job, for money. And you are a fucking adult and not a kid in middle school."

After a period of awkward apologies from the Veronika, punctuated by both male and female tears, they had a makeup session. A crisp, somewhat blanched look was picked for the two women. Their day was about to end at Palm Ritz and was to be finished off with the anal bleaching. For one last time, they met up with Sarah and Mary, this time in a different room than before.

Brie was morosely removing her robe again. I'm tired, very tired, she realized to herself. “What is it like? What do you do with an anal bleaching?”

Sarah flicked her eyes to Veronika then, when the manager nodded, she spoke: “Well, well apply a dermal astringent, then what goes on next won't be too different from the complexion booster. You will be given a slightly higher concentration than Mrs. Gadot. It may sting a little, but that won't last very long.”

Both actresses were told to get on a table, and both hygienists put on medical gloves, stretching the, taught with a snap. Sarah grabbing the cheek of her buttocks, Brie felt as the astringent was applied. There was a bit of a burning tingle, then it subsided. The bleaching cream was slathered like butter on the gloved hand, and Sarah began coating the rectum. She rubbed and rubbed until the skin absorbed it.

Veronika gave a clap. “Good, very good. The stuff will work overnight, and by tomorrow, along with everything else we've worked for you, you two will look amazing for Mr. Stevens. Now, our day is complete.”

Brie and Gal’s clothing had been brought to the room and, after dressing, they were escorted out of the building to the car.

The drive back to Gal's Marriott was long and full of intangible discomfort. Both Brie and Gal looked out their door windows, ignoring one another. We both have a reason to be cross, Brie admitted. Gal was clearly angry about her treatment of the makeup artist. Brie decided to break the awkward silence with her own uncouth comment: "I guess close to this time tomorrow we'll both be having sex...I mean being taken advantage of by Dan."

Gal sat up and resettled in her seat, ignoring her. 

That was tactless Brie admitted. Today had left her hollow. She lacked much of her wit and self awareness, and couldn't form anything cogent, meaningful. Deciding to put in more effort, she spoke again: "Listen, Gal. Today has been, well, difficult. For both of us. I want you to know I still love you...as a friend. I care about you."

"A broken, burnt tree. A scorched evergreen, that's what you are." Gal was saying with utter gumption.

Brie was without understanding, but felt weary. "What are you talking about?"

Gal finally faced her and was no longer defensively crossing her arms. She instead met eyes with Brie. What's she got to say, huh? There is something about this look that makes me think she just got out of her Israeli boot camp.

Gal was indeed pragmatic: "A long time ago, I was a little girl. I lived in a house with my father and mother, in Petah. One day a cruiser from Turkey came to the coast." She was suddenly deep in recollection, and Brie put her own hand on hers.

The actress continued. "In my childhood, we all used to go up the big hill, outside the town, to play around the cypress tree. My little cousin called it the, well, what you call the chimney. The chimney tree. It was frank in its struggle for the sky. All around it was the rough Levantine soil, but about a hundred meters away, many trees grew healthy and proud."

Brie sat in a stance of interest, and pondered in the point Gal was trying to make.

Her co star continued: "We all flocked around the chimney tree, even my parents. They saw it as a testament to perseverance, like how our people had survived despite how the years had treated us. Then the day came. A foreign ship fired a rocket into our borders. It's a footnote in history, condensed down to an international embarrassment for the Turks."

Brie's penchant for the poetic waxed. I know it's to contradict me, but what is she saying?

Gal simmered for a moment, remembering: "The rocket landed outside the city. The guard was called out. For half the day they kept us in doors. By nightfall we were already in bed when state news was dismissing it. All the kids parents sighed with relief. Next morning, we all went toward the impact zone. Thousands of my countrymen were crowding uphill. Men, women and children. My family worked through the crowd, then finally reached the landing site."

Brie felt her nerves shot, and her psyche even more on a tether.

She let Gal finish: "There was the hill, all blackened into a crater. And there was the tree. It stood. The bristles were all gone. It was dead. But it stuck out, defiant against the sky. It's gnarled roots were nothing but gnarled embers. But it still stood. Against a sky whose mind would not change. Actually, against a heaven that did not care. That's how I see you Brie. Stark against the horizon that is closing in. The sun is setting, and you best prepare for the dawn."

Brie was solemn and left the rest of the ride, from Gal's drop off to her own trip to Beverly, to self reflection and internal observation. By the time the car was in her driveway, Brie was ready to be home. I need to meditate. I need to sleep.

Julia welcomed her in and had prepared a large dinner. The menu was an organic oriental medley, with snap peas and spinach. Before the main dish, Brie scarfed down a California sushi roll coated heavily in wasabi. As she was nearly full, Julia offered her a small spring roll, and Brie ate that as well. She burped into her closed mouth. "'Scuse me."

Annie had eaten beside her and, now finishing herself, wrestled her chair more towards Brie. "I know," she began. "I know what Dan Stevens has had you doing. You and Mrs. Gadot."

Brie licked her gums, embarrassed. "You mean...about the...tomorrow?"

Annie put her hand on Brie's arm. "Yes, Ms. Larson. I mean, Brie. I know why you are going there tomorrow night."

The actress tried to sniffle, but could not cry. I'm so numb at this point. Nothing much matters to me. She managed to get out: "I'm selling myself. I'm going to let him use my body."

Her maid looked away then looked back, mindful. "You are going to be doing something hard. Making a sacrifice. You are going to do what many women have to do. Give up their bodies and their affection for something. For money or the greater good. It's going to be difficult."

Brie looked at her housekeeper hard. "Have you...ever had sex with a man for gain? Have you ever done it to improve your life?"

Annie smiled something bittersweet. "Greg, you know, my fiance? He loves sex. He loves me. He loves having sex with me and only me. I love him too, and anytime I see him he's always ready to go to the bedroom. And so I am willing. It...helps that he pays my bank loans."

Brie was going to be argumentative, even now. I have too much character she told herself. "A man is more than his money, just like you are more than your vagina."

"Yea I know," Annie seemed ashamed in front of Brie. "But it works for us. I know you'd rather not hear it, but if we ever have a child, I wouldn't mind him leading the family. Working while I stayed home."

"Well," Brie said getting up. "That's no way to live. I've got to go to bed. Goodnight Annie." She walked briskly out of the kitchen and up to her room, and fell asleep in minutes amongst the smell of faint dragon fruit.


	4. An Evening with Mr. Stevens

Dawn had came. The day gave way to a mild, if not cool, morning. And I was blackened and burnt and here to defy it, Brie told herself morosely. It was ten o'clock Thursday morning, and the actress hadn't slept well. Dreams had invaded her sleep, feverish and bothersome. They incorporated Gal and Van Nuys. They had glimpses of Rocco and smooth, juvenile actresses. Neanderthals and hygienists sparred in gauntlet bereft of any goalpost. A discrepancy in authority was a common theme. And on throne above it all was Daniel Stevens.

Brie was having an early lunch. She and Mr. Pratt were enjoying a small Vietnamese location near the Walk of Stars. Both had a full day ahead, and sucked down their bowls of pho greedily. Brie was trying to do it with some class, but the actor across her was more level headed, and enjoyed the dish with a certain finesse she now lacked.

Chris finished siping the broth. “Ah, that's good stuff. Thank you, Jesus, for such a wonderful meal.” He smiled at Brie with friendliness.

Brie had reached out to him for a meet up. She had of course called Annie first to ask for approval, and she said as long as Brie didn't mention Mr. Stevens, Mrs. Gadot, the pitched film or her recent activities. She agreed. I just need to get away today, before tonight. Chris seems fairly decent and reasonably minded. She smiled back at him professionally. “Yes, thank you...Chris, for meeting me on such short notice.”

The actor cracked his finger joints. “Ah, no problem. My schedule is on the downturn for a while, with Gunn in hot water and everything.”

A man actually paying for his actions, Brie thought. Dan Stevens could learn a thing or two from that. She pulled up the sleeve of her heather jacket. “So what are you doing these days then, Chris?”

“Oh nothing too noteworthy.” He seemed humble. “Hiking sometimes. I do stuff with my church a lot. Anna and I watch a lot of Netflix, would you believe it? I'm pretty lame.

This guy is so down to earth. Brie hadn't talked to Pratt much, but she knew he had an image as cocky but wholesome. She saw him as an outlier in the acting world. Wanting to glean something from his persona, she pried him a bit: “You're different than a lot of people who I know in acting. Different than a lot of men, that's for sure. But you stand by who you are, Chris. What makes you stay afloat?”

Pratt smiled at her again. “Listen, Brie. I know you probably don't want to get into too much. We obviously have some different views on life. I'm pretty traditional in some of my mindsets. I do enjoy the wide variety of people I work with here in town, but I'm kinda a plain Jack. I know you aren't really religious, but for me, what makes this all worth it is my love and trust for Christ. It's why I wake up and go to work. It's my foundation.”

Brie knew he'd mention his religion. She couldn't agree, but replied as respectively as her remaining will could: “I don't care much for the Christian God. Too much of what your Bible says clashes with my beliefs about how we treat others. Somehow, though, it seems to help you find your place here in this industry.”

“Well, to be honest,” Chris began, “I think some of it was written for a different time. What shines true to today, though, is God’s undying and unending love for us all.”

Brie folded her arms. “Well, I wish more Christians were of your thinking. Too much hate and intolerance plagues people's minds.”

Chris put his hands together and gave a weak smile. “I think that's just plain hate, though. Humans being douche holes to one another. It's a universal affliction.” He paused then went on: “The Bible gets some morally right, though. Honor they father and thy mother. House and clothe the destitute stranger. Be loyal to your wife.”

She thought about that for a moment. His words rang in her head and she reached a conclusion: That's what’s different about this Godly man. He isn't a sex crazed Hollywood fiend. Sure, his set of values would disrespect women in other ways, but at least they don't objectify our bodies. “That's interesting,” she finally said. “So you...don't sleep around a lot?”

Chris grinned hugely. “Wow Brie, getting all personal, aren't we?” He glanced around the restaurant, almost shy. “Not especially. I'll occasionally hook up with a lady, but only if I really feel good about her. A lot of the times it ends up in a relationship. I'm fine with that, prefer it actually.”

That's admirable, kinda cute actually. Brie smiled a little herself. “I guess you don't worry about Me Too, then? Won't ever apply to a man like you.”

He seemed taken aback. “Of course not Brie. I'd never assault anyone, much less a woman. Where are you going with this?”

She apologized: “Sorry, Chris. I've just...just been thinking a lot. Had a lot on my mind. Thinking about the place of women in Hollywood. How everyone treats us.”

Chris was putting his hands together. He got very serious: “Is someone mistreating you, Brie? Do I need to go Star Lord and kick someone’s ass?”

“No!” she started quickly, a bit loud. “Nothing like that. I just...what do you know about pornography here in LA?”

His face became twisted with confusion. “Porn? Like up in Van Nuys? Not much. I just know all of it's pretty sinful, and a poor, tragic reflection of how God meant for us to use our bodies.”

Brie was feeling awkward and tried to be more cautious. I'm going to accidentally lead this somewhere that breaks the contract, she told herself. So she veered the conversation: “Nevermind what I just said. How...how much did you make with Guardians?”

Chris was very lost, she could see. “You're being weird today Brie, I might say.” He paused to swallow. “Anyway, em, I don't like to talk about my paycheck. But I guess you could say it was nice. Not as much as Robert or Johansson for their roles. Nothing close to a hundred million.”

Soon enough, Brie was thinking, I'll be better paid than you with only my third movie. The money and the future production gave her a brief rush of excitement. Just got to get tonight out of the way. “That’s salaries for you.” She managed to say.

Chris checked the time on his phone. “Yea, but I don't really do this for the money. It's fun for me, it's a job I love to do. My real purpose here is to live my life with humility and decency, and when the time calls, witness to those with the love I have.”

Noon was approaching, and after a short while the two actors bid each other farewell and went on their respective ways.

***

Midday came and went, and yielded to a mild afternoon. Brie sat in her bedroom and was flipping through various pages on the web. She had had half a mind to call up Gal, but felt there wasn't much she could say or talk about. I'll see her in a few hours anyway.

On her phone was a Google image search. She had looked up Daniel Stevens again and was perusing the various photos of him. Many showed him with big name directors and fellow executives. In some he stood beside his wife and young son. Brie wondered: Does she know about him? What kind of man he is? That he's unfaithful?Maybe she does and just doesn't care.

Brie thought for a good while. Thought about how her and Gal were going to be used, taken advantage of tonight by this man. About how she was giving up her body and integrity for her “lofty aspirations” and an eighty million dollar paycheck. He thinks we are whores, and we are going to perform as such.

An alarm notification came down onto the phone screen. It was time for her to drink the bowel rinse. She sighed and got up. I guess he wants us cleaned out for...well...him to put it inside of us. Walking out of the hall, she stepped into the bathroom.

The ingredients were there on the sink counter. Julia had picked them up Tuesday, per her request. They included a couple of fruit flavored packets, a bottle of Powerade, and a heavy strength laxative. She grabbed a cup near her toothbrush and began to fill it with water. Opening the first packet, she dumped the contents inside the cup and swirled it around. The substance diffused quickly and she paused a moment, then gulped it down.

Brie grimaced from the tart lime taste. She swallowed about half the cup and opened the Powerade to chase it down. After a momentary delay, she finished the concoction and got more water. The second packet tasted better, and after she drained it and the sports beverage she pulled out two tablets of laxative and took them down as well.

Her stomach grumbled as the two pills dissolved. Oh, I’m not leaving the toilet for a while, she realized. And indeed she was correct. In a few minutes her colon was gurgling, and pulling down her sweatpants, she sat on the commode.

For the next thirty minutes she was in the bathroom, her stomach a guttering roar. She finally felt relieved, and so flushed the toilet. Coming out the door, she ran into Julia, who was there to greet her.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Her maid greeted her warmly.

Brie gave a lopsided smirk. “As well as could be expected, I suppose. Just getting the last few things ready for tonight. I'm steeling my mind, more than anything.”

Julia stepped up close and hugged her. Brie felt the young woman’s fingers gingerly rub her back. Julia then said: “Like I said, it's a huge obstacle. You aren't used to this, I know. You and Alex...well,” she blushed, “I hear you sometimes at night. He respects you, I can tell. Mr. Stevens, I don't think he has that much opinion of your own agency.”

Obviously not, Brie thought. Or I wouldn't be in this situation. She eased out of Julia’s embrace, and then put their hands together. “Well, I've got to do it anyway. This things going forward, and this is the final step before production starts. Anyway, my stomach is uneasy, and I better take a short nap. Wake me up this evening, about an hour before the ride is due.”

Julia wished her sweet sleep, but Brie knew none would come.

***

"Glad you ladies made it into the building. The winds picking up." Annie was professional as always. "The temperature is nice though, fairly tepid."

Gal smiled. Not only that, she hugged Annie. "I'm glad to be here actually. Well, a little nervous. Mr. Stevens is asking a lot of us, but I think he's a decent man. I mean, we're asking a lot from him to push this forward."

The secretary agree earnestly, "Yes, you all are. Naturally I handle most of his documentation and connections in town. The budget estimate is...not pretty." She smiled. "But you ladies are pretty enough to convince him."

Is that all I am, a pretty face? Brie thought she was working to fight this kind of sexism, this kind of hideous double standard.

The other actress continued: "It's been a very long road." She seemed pensive. "Brie and I have both worked hard. I don't know what will be more difficult to get through: tonight or filming the movie."

Brie herself cringed. Tonight, dumbass. I'd rather just do the movie. Her repulsion, though, wasn't as profound as it had been yesterday. Or the day before with Rocco. Or Monday at the first meeting, when all this had started. What the fuck is wrong with her? With me? She groped for an answer but none came. No matter what happened tonight, she knew things would be different.

In the last few years, she believed she had finally found her calling. She had grown up in this great progressive state, this shining achievement in an otherwise backwash nation. She had known early she was bright, talented. Critics and the press described her as having fire and wit.

When acting came early in her life she did it. She won her awards, she shined like a gem. She worked her way to the top. She did. No man had given it to her. But then...but then.

"Can I, ever see you after this?" Gal was asking Annie.

The redhead seemed embarrassed. "Of course you can! And you will! I'll be seeing you a lot I'm sure, with the filming starting up." 

Brie half heard. Then again she thought, I wouldn't have known those connections, at least some of them without Bryce. Bryce had been her boyfriend about eight years ago. She was young and he was only a couple years older. He knew people more than she did in the industry. Sure, she was a rising starlet, but his family had money and tenure. And I slept with him whenever he wanted, she remember. Sure it was basic, immature sex. Mostly missionary. What a white guy. 

"I mean," said Gal "Is there a chance I may...enjoy you in the future? Like the boss does?"

Annie got serious. A smile was there but it was stone. "Sure. But only if Mr. Stevens can watch."

Despite all my qualms and preaching, here I am. Agreeing to be the plaything of a powerful white billionaire. And she knew, or at least kinda knew what was coming: Sweat, red asses, and submissive positions.

And even with basic Bryce, her old boyfriend. He had once insisted she miss out on a family outing to Yosemite so they could have sex. So he could fuck me. And I listened. She had driven alone for two hours, got lost with the directions, finally found it, and he fucked her within ten minutes of waking through his apartment door.

Annie refocused the conversation: "So, it's about five or so minutes to schedule. Marissa will come will do the final touches."

In she came from that wood grain side door, Marissa. A woman of average build about in her late fifties, Brie recognized her from before. She had seen her in the hall on the way into the penthouse three days prior. The lady carried with her a duffel bag. "Hiya, I have the garments Mr. Stevens has chosen. And some supplemental items."

Gal was curious. "Supplemental? Like perfume?"

The woman shook her head. "No and no. Heels. The panties and braziers. And some lipstick, foundation, nail polish, tweezers, ya know?" And she was right.There were matching thong panties and bras, her's red and Gal's black. The women awkwardly undressed and changed into the intimates with the two others still there. Brie put on stilettos that looked like they were worn in an Amsterdam brothel, then the madame Marissa applied rouge, lipstick to them both the shade of tender roses. She patched every nail paint chip on their fingers and toes, and plucked a few short, lingering hairs around their face and bosoms.

"I approve. You are ready to go in." The woman patted each on the arm and walked off through the door she had came.

Annie's phone buzzed. "Mr. Stevenson is ready. You may enter the penthouse."

Brie gulped and her heart was racing. She would lead though; she would at least try to trample some of Gal's obstinance.

She put her hand to the door knob and turned it, silently. The door opened to the smell of leather and cedar. These days have been a lifetime, she thought.

The first thing that caught her eye of course, was Daniel. He was standing in the middle of the room, next to...is that? He's moved the furniture, or someone has. The red leather sofa was no longer back in the study to the right, but had been moved right where the women's chairs had been three days earlier.

"Hello ladies-" he stopped himself quickly. "No, from what I see you aren't quite that anymore. You have become...something entirely else."

There's no whiskey glass she noticed. A small part of her prefiguring had figured he'd be drinking. She thought that might preferable. No, a career man like Daniel wouldn't get drunk on a night hinging on half a million dollars.

"Gal, your hair is full and gorgeous. I think I'm the first man in years besides your husband to see it not in a ponytail."

The Israeli actress looked down, but was blushing.

He beckoned them, "Come over, you two." Brie found it difficult to walk in such tall stilettos, but she and Gal managed to get over to him. The first thing he did was pull them close by their buttocks, squeezing the cheeks firmly. He leaned into Gal and instantly stuck his tongue in her mouth. "Mmm, now that's not the same girl I saw on Tuesday." He pulled away from her lips with suction.

They clashed tongues for a good minute, Gal softly grunting and matching his ferocity. All the while his finger was behind the waist strap of Brie's thong undergarments. As he pulled away from the former's mouth, he pulled the strap out taught and let it snap back.

"Oooh," Brie gave an audible coo. The man turned then to her and stuck his tongue then into her mouth. Reluctantly kissing him back, she did not taste booze, but a faint cigar tinge hidden behind a fog of testosterone.

This is bullshit, she thought. I'm kissing this pig. But there's wasn't much anger, mainly just a remnant of her objection. Either out of habit or another reason she couldn't explain, she bent one leg back and put all her weight on the other heel. "Mhmm," she grunted in discomfort. My feet.

Mr. Stevens must have picked up on it. Pulling away from her wet maw, he said breathily, "You can take them off. You too, Gal. I'm not big into whore heels. I just like the look, at least for a few moments. A great way to demonstrate dynamics."

Both women began to unclasp and fling aside the shoes, Gal noticeably slower than Brie.

As soon as Gal did finally finish, Mr. Stevens grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down onto the red leather sofa with him, bending her forward over his lap. He then smacked her ass so swiftly it made Brie's ears ring. "So what you have you...what have my cunts been up to?"

Brie was starting to fill irritated again. She staggered out of her daze and muttered, "Asshole..."

Daniel turned from looking at Gal's dangling hair, his hand still on her bottom, and turned to Brie with a silly smile. "Oh Gal," he guffawed "Brie is still having a hard time understanding this. I think that's just absurd. We talked on Monday. She agreed. On Tuesday she saw some demonstrations." He was rubbing Gal's ass in circles now.

"Yea," Brie said sarcastically, "You showed me the worst, downtrodden women I never want to be. You showed me their exploitation by men." Why am I even here? She couldn't answer that either.

He seemed to ignored that. "And then on Thursday you all met up. You got cleaned and plucked and waxed and polished and all dolled up for me. And bleached too. Can't wait to see that work of art." He pulled up Gal by the hair, "Tell me, wonder girl, why would I have you do that?"

Gal was gasping, and Brie knew deep down it wasn't out of fear or pain. "To, um," Gal was stammering. "To make us pretty."

The executive ran a hand through her hair and over her right ear. "That's not much of an answer. Why do you dress up to accept an Oscar? To look pretty. I asked more than that. You watched the goddamn video. Why did I have you remove every stem of hair on your body? Why did I have Brie tone her muscles? Why did I pick out your nail polish, instead of let you pick? I mean what kind of man picks out a female's nail polish?" He pulled up tightly on Gal's thong, so tight she groaned and the fabric ripped, smacking her butt cheek with a ricochet. His voice became raspy and lower, "And why, the fuck, did I have you bleach your asshole?" 

For a long time, a long, long time there was silence. Then finally, Gal gulped and gasped out. "Because you own us."

Brie's heart sank. She had been finally finding a voice again and now she felt like she was back in hot water. He nodded "Go on."

Between Gal's next actions and her next words, Brie did not know what dejected her more. Reaching down her sideways body, Gal swiped aside the broken thong butt piece, and pulling her fingers toward her head, she said hotly "Three days." She then licked her three middle fingers and continued, "For three days we've existed only for you. Tonight, our toes aren't for balance, but stroking. Our breasts aren't for feeding children, they are for being pinched between lustful teeth until they ache. Our cunts aren't for giving birth, they are for your fingers. Our throats aren't for rehearsing lines, or breathing air, or eating food. They will only be used to satisfy you...and to swallow your cum. And our assholes, they aren't for shitting. They are to holster your fat fucking cock." And with that she rubbed those salivated fingers into the pit of her anal sphincter.

Fat fucking cock? With those last three words, Brie heard the porn sessions. She heard the male appeasement more than anything. She rolled her eyes, but not too strongly. The situation felt tense enough.

"My good little whore, Gal." Daniel seemed ecstatic. He rubbed down Gal's smooth leg for a moment, then propped her back up. "All right ladies, everything else off. Sit down on the sofa." He said as he rose himself.

They did as they were told. Commanded Brie thought. Daniel grabbed a plush green throw blanket sitting on the far armrest, and dropped it over the cushions. "Now, sit."

Both of the women, burgeoning and decorated stars in a cut throat industry, who had less than a week ago been posting their extensive activist rhetoric online, throwing about hashtags of empowerment to signal to others, who thought themselves beacons of progress, both of them, now nubile, soft, pristine, firm-muscled, ample breasted, both of them sat utterly nude on the luxury furniture of a ridiculously wealthy, influential, business suit-clad film mogul who held their career's firmly in his large, sinewy clutches. And at this point, Brie thought, he will take us however he wants.

"So," he started "I need to elucidate on some ground rules I mentioned in the documentation you received. First of all, I have some cocaine." He reached into a little decorative jar on his desk nearby and pulled out a small bag of the stuff. "Based on what I researched about you, I know you girls are familiar with the stuff, despite being prudes. I have enough tonight for twelve lines, four apiece, if we divide it evenly. First ones on the table, after that, I'll be using your skin as a surface."

It's not enough he has to fuck us, Brie thought, He has to use us to snort coke off of. He really does think we are whores.

"Secondly," he went on, " In part and parcel of what I want, I will let you sluts make each other have some fun first. A chance to cum, before I begin to do it myself." He sat back in one of the meeting chairs. "I want you to suck each other's tits, I want you to eat each other's cunts. I want you Gal, to suck the toes of Brie Larson herself, and I want you Brie, to taste the asshole of an Israeli warrior."

Both women were blushing at each other. Brie didn't know why at first. She'd fuck Gal a million times before laying a hand on this brute . Then she realized the scope of the situation. He would be fucking them, even from his chair. Their bodies were just vessels for his pleasure, at the behest of his command.

"First things first," he interjected into her thought. "The one and only photo." Brie vaguely remembered reading that in the missive, how he had sworn it would never get out. She was apprehensive about what was going to happen.

The executive went over to the desk drawer and produced out of it a tiny rectangular device. "Polaroid," he said with enthusiasm, "Sometimes the old ways are the best. No electronic trail. Now," he came up to the sofa again and positioned his feet. "Gal, I want you to spread your legs slightly."

She did so, and for the first time Brie noticed Gal's cunt was becoming reddened.

"Now," he said, "Sit slightly sideways just in the cleft of her lap. Yes that's perfect." In this position Brie could feel the warmth of Gal's red folds on her outer thigh.

"Now, give me your best pose." He said. Neither moved for a moment, then Gal put her arms up behind her head, behind her gorgeous black hair he had had prepped. She smiled slightly. Brie looked to his reaction to that.

Suddenly the camera bulb flashed, and the photo began to print from the camera. He pulled it out and shook it around fiercely. After a moment he gave it a look. "Divine, Gal. And smug as ever, Brie."

"You didn't tell me you were ready..." Brie began but then she realized she was saying she cared enough to take a decent picture. Of course she didn't care.

The man sat back down, "Ah well, it's not what's important. You girls can begin. Brie, put her foot in your mouth."

Brie began to lean forward, still in Gal's lap, to grab the polished foot, but Gal interjected, "Wait, I have something to say."

He looked impatient. "Yes?"

She shifted around a bit, consequently pressing her cunt lips right into Brie's thigh. "When I was enlisted, in Israel, I remember going through exercises and routines, getting toned and sharp and focused on the task at hand." She bit her lower lip for a moment. "But I remember a recruit named Azamov."

A lot of men would be off put, but Daniel seemed intrigued. He was quick to reach a conclusion too. "I assumed you slept with this man?"

"Mhmm," she continued. "One day after PT, I was extremely pent up and needed to let off steam. I went in to the empty barracks to chill out and collect my thoughts. Then Azamov came in to ask me something. I turned around to face him but didn't much hear what he said. 'Ma'am?' He could tell I hadn't been listening. Then I kissed him."

Brie asked herself: Why is she telling him this? 

Gal went on, "We kissed. Then we lay down on a cot nearby and fucked for a good fifteen minutes. We were both so sweaty and toned. My bush had grown out in the service. My hair was kept short behind my neck." She stopped for a moment. "I came several times, more to release stress than anything. He came once of course."

Brie spoke up, "What is the point of all this?"

Gal dismissed her concern but did answer, "I sometimes...sometimes when me and my husband make love I pretend in my head he's Asamov. A memory I can relive over and over. But tonight.."

Brie knew what was coming.

"Tonight I will make a new memory. I like it, being here. Your clean, soft doll on your expensive couch. I like you sitting there in your nice suit. Looking at me like a decoration. I like being shaven for you. I like that you made me do it. This is much more enrapturing than a cot in an Israeli encampment." She was vaginally wet now, and Brie could feel it moistening her own thigh.

Brie started up, "I want to do a line first."

"Okay," said the boss.

Brie got up. The man poured her out a line in the desk, rolled up a Benjamin and handed it to her. She took it and bent over the desk. She paused a moment when he grabbed her ass cheek firmly, and felt him hold it while she snorted the powder up. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Gal had began softly stimulating her clitoris on the couch, watching them both as Brie got high. Instantly, Brie's head cleared and her perception heightened. 

Leaning back up, Brie turned around toward the man, who then kissed her again. "Now, suck her feet, I said." He chomped his teeth right in her face.

Brie got back on the leather sofa and pulled up Gal's foot. She had to admit the soft violet polish that was flawlessly applied to Gal's toenails did match the Israeli's copper skin tone well. Well here goes she thought.

She stuck the big toe in first. It tasted neutral, like wet skin. Gal was very clean, as was she. But then another taste became perceivable. Maybe it was the coke or the situation, but Brie tasted something, more conceptual than palatable. She thought of Gal in the military. Her toes then we're probably rough and callused and had muscle memory for a combat boot. But this was different. These toes were soft, well-rounded, delicately muscled, and angled from the wearing of heels. This is a wealthy woman's foot, Brie though. She wondered if Gal was more empowered when she was conscripted into an environment of macho grunts, or when she was groomed for male appeasement, with a nicer bank account.

Drumming her own soft toes on the penthouse carpet to her right, Brie began to fully suck every tender digit on Gal's foot. Each time upon parting her lips, Brie was reminded that they may have money, even more money than most men, but at these heights in the film industry, female physicality held lots of sway. He did say he wants to own us, she thought. 

When Brie pulled the last small toe out of her lips with a sucking noise, she moved her tongue from the heel up toward the ball of the foot. Gal let out a moan, and began rubbing her clitoris in circles. Turning her on isn't too bad, Brie thought. Then again, she realized that before the night was over she'd have to make herself get wet, so she could take in Daniel's penis.

For most of her sexual life, Brie had a hard time getting aroused by anyone but men she was dating, and sometimes that didn't even work. She didn't masturbate for satisfaction, because she got none from doing it. She only did it to make her feel more empowered, more awoken like other women. Tonight maybe be difficult in more ways than one, she thought.

She was still licking and sucking the foot absentmindedly, thinking, when Gal pulled it away, sat up, and began tongue kissing her. Gal got up in her lap and wrapped her legs around her back, her extremely moist vagina under resting against Brie's navel area. Gal stopped kissing her for a moment. "Oh I'm gonna fuck this super girl." And she began to.

Grinding her puss against Brie's stomach, she began to bite the latter's neck. Okay, that feels good Brie thought. She was becoming excited and her heart began to thump faster.

Brie began to smack Gal's ass while her own neck was smooched. "Fuck me..." She moaned out.

Her eyes had been closed, and she opened them for a moment after hearing a shuffle. Mr. Stevens had gotten up and was starting to snort a line off the table. Apparently Gal, despite her ecstasy, noticed too: "I need some."

Instantly prepping another line, Daniel said "Come over here."

Gal was very breathy, "Must I leave the arms of this angel?"

"Well okay then." He abandoned the crude line and brought the bag over to them. Gal relinquished Brie and pushed her down flat onto the sofa. She kissed then licked Brie's belly, and as the executive divied out a line above Brie's breasts, Gal fingered the latter's cunt.

"Open your pie hole," Daniel said, looking at Brie. When he stuck two fingers in and pressed firmly into her tongue, Gal inhaled the line with a one hundred dollar bill.

"Fuck!" Gal exclaimed as she pulled her head up. She tossed the Benjamin against the back of the sofa, and it rolled back down onto Brie's belly. Which apparently gave Daniel an idea.

"I like that." He said in a sultry tone. "Keep going, don't mind me." He moved behind the desk nearby, opened a drawer, and between their copulation the two women managed to see he had obtained a full stack of money.

"And we'll need this as well," he reached behind the sofa, and pulled out a decorative bottle. The writing on it said Sadie's Own. PERSONAL LUBRICANT. "This shits good. Can't believe one of my ladies found it in some hippie store in Mirror Park. Mildly sticky but dries in about fifteen minutes. All the time we-I need." Uncapping the bottle, he upended it and began to squeeze the warm thick liquid on Brie's belly. A puddle formed and he looked at Gal, "What are you waiting for, you dumb bitch? Lube her up."

"Yes sir." Gal put their bellies together and began grinding, up and down Brie's body. She smeared it with her hands on her own breasts, then squeezing them forward wettened Brie's bosom as well. Their mammaries became a slippery mass of bulging flesh, constantly shifting shape. Then, Gal held up her hands, he filled them, and she went down her own legs, then Brie's. She glazed both of their entire bodies below the neck from toes to buttocks to shoulder blades. Lastly, she made a concerted effort to rub it thoroughly into both their womanhoods.

Brie saw the rich man towering over her. She looked into his eyes and knew he was imbued with euphoria, from the coke, yes, but mostly from the sight before him. "Perfect, now scissor." She knew what that meant. So, her and Gal locked legs, and began their tribadism.

Brie had never been with another woman before, not really, but right now she was flushing hot from the sensation. When Gal thrust forward into her, their lips collided like their mouths had earlier. The lubricant made the sliding of their labias easy and sloppy. She began to perceive a small sucking sound each time they met.

Stevens ripped off the bill clamp, and splayed the currency out between his hands. "A sign on fee. My treat." He laughed. "This was supposed to be given to my niece's orchestra program. I'll just have my man withdraw another tomorrow. This is ten thousand fucking dollars." He let fly a bill, and it landed with skill on Brie's leg. The lubricant had been applied, so it stuck fairly well. "Speed up."

Brie did as he said. She met Gal's thrust with her own, and her leg muscles began to ripple below the flesh.

"My whores," he said loudly, "Make each other cum!" And for the next few minutes, as they ground into each other, he fanned the women with about six grand.

Brie had her eyes closed. She felt covered in the crisp currency. It stuck to her skin like glue. A particular bill was pricking her thigh, so she shifted ever so slightly. That was positioning enough to make the two clits meet on the next thrust. "Oh my...fuck!" She called out.

Whether he knew exactly what happened or not, Mr. Stevens encouraged her, "That's it! You like this, you fucking cunt."

The speed increased even more. Brie looked up to see Gal's brazen face. Their eyes made contact and she looked deep into her psyche. She's loving this, Brie thought, but for somewhat different reasons. The dark haired woman moaned, "I'm close!"

"Me too," Brie let slip out and then instantly regretted it.

Daniel grabbed her by the chin and faced her head toward him, "Then finish! Finish her, Gal!" Gal changed positions, sitting up some and angling deeper in. She started to fuck Brie's cunt like she had a dick.

It was coming fast. Brie felt the lust build, heightened by the high of opiates. He still held her chin, and as she felt the orgasm develop she looked deep into his eyes. "Oh...Oh my. Oh yea. Oh my fucking GOD."

Her pupils dilated then contracted again, never breaking away from his. For what seemed like an eternity, her brain exploded in waves. It came and receded like a tide. Dan finally released her chin just when it finally leveled out. "Oh...oh...oh my fucking fuck." She panted. Her and Gal were soaked wet, mostly with sweat but where they met, there was vaginal fluid in drips and spatters everywhere. Gal was still thrusting and smearing it around. "Sorry Gal," Brie panted."Let me rest then I can finish you. That was so-"

A sharp tug on her hair stopped her quickly. "Nope!" Daniel was jeering as he forced her to sit up. Still holding her hair, he barked out: "She had her chance to cum. Now she'll have to wait for the next. Get up, Brie."

Tragically, she pulled away from the sapphic embrace and stood up. Gal seemed heartbroken as she fingered her cunt furiously. She wanted to cum more than me. Brie thought. This man is cruel.

A smack on the ass got her attention. "Now it's time for me to cut in." He said as he fished something out of his desk for what seemed like the millionth time. It was a solid black, well, what Brie thought looked like undergarments from the 1980s. He finds those sexy? Then she noticed a leather belt around the top.

"What is that?" Brie was morbidly curious.

"This," he was grinning hugely, "Is a modern, remote controlled, female chastity belt. And believe it or not, you are the one who is gonna wear it." He said that with a dose of menace.

She furrowed her brow, "You want to have sex with me...but you want me to wear a chastity belt?" 

"You'll soon see," he began putting it on her. When he pulled it up, she noticed something firm inside the fabric just in front of her vagina. Before she could ask he'd tightly fastened the belt and clicked the electronic lock. "Oh, and it has a vibrator." He held up the remote, which had two buttons: one with a padlock symbol on it, the other with a bolt of electricity.

Brie wanted to say something, she wasn't sure what, but he walked over to Gal instead. "So sweetheart. You are gonna have to work for that climax. Here's how it's gonna work. Have you ever been throated before? What am I saying, of course not. Too much of a haughty prude." 

"It's deep throating a penis in a position that allows the man maximum thrust." Brie said with experience, angry still about his treatment of Gal.

"Very good Brie. The shoots did teach you something." He raised the remote and buzzed the vibrator. The sensation made Brie feel a mixture of discomfort and the reemergence of arousal.

Crossing her arms, Brie leveled with him. "Before you ruin her face, I want another line." The man motioned her and nodded, and she took the bag out of his hands and laid out a line on Gal's leg above the knee. As she rolled up the hundred dollar bill, Daniel began removing his suit pants. She started at the bottom and halfway through the line, out of the corner of her eye, she saw it. Finally his cock was out. About ten inches long and thick as a billiard ball, it was veiny and flared.

"Hmm," she grunted and resumed the line. The narcotic edge rushed over again. Scratching her nose, she turned her head back toward him, straight into a smack from the phallus. It smacked her lips and below her nostrils. She opened her mouth with humiliation and gasped. He must have taken that as in invitation, because he then stuck the head in and rested it on her tongue. She spit it out, "What the fuck?!"

"Just playing with ya!" He laughed, backed up slightly and removed the rest of his clothing. His stomach did not show abdominal muscles, but it looked firm enough between his coarse hair. His arms were fairly muscular, hairy too, and both could be said about his legs. When he was naked as they were, he turned to Brie. "Step behind the sofa."

There was still money everywhere, some of it now crumpled. A bill stuck to her sole, and Brie bent her leg to pull it off. She then reached the back of the sofa. "What now?"

Daniel reached down and fully picked up Gal in his arms. She giggled and then kissed him, and he kissed her back for a long time. Then he flipped her up side down, scooted her back onto the furniture, so her legs stuck up around Brie behind it and her head dangled over the seat. "You are gonna learn how to deep throat. And you are gonna learn quickly. So here's the deal. Every time your mouth and tonsils make my cock feel really good, I'm going to buzz Brie." He buzzed Brie when he said that, and she sighed.

"Brie's going to make you feel good. But only with her fingers and tongue. And I've made it where only I can give her pleasure. If I am satisfied enough, and you are satisfied enough, Gal, I'll let her take the belt off. Now, open wide, girly, here I come."

With morbid fascination, Brie watched as he inserted his firm, throbbing member into Gal's soft mouth. At first it was just the head, and for a while she just sucked it like a feeding mammal. Daniel looked at Brie while breathing, "Well, are you gonna make her feel good, Brie?"

"Sorry," Brie began to massage the clitoris of Gal, then began to lick inside her still inflamed hole.

"Alright, Wonder Woman, I want you to stick your tongue out and open wide. This is gonna be difficult I imagine, but just imagine you are speaking about girl power at an awards show." With that his shaft began traveling into her gaping mouth.

"Glllk!" gal gagged. He pulled out about inch.

"Easy there baby girl, easy there. This is what you were born to do. Just remain calm." He went deeper, and began to thrust slightly back and forth.

Still eating Gal's cunt, Brie watched attentively as the former's throat was violated. On and on it went, and she almost didn't feel the buzz Daniel sent her. "Gllk! Gllk! Gllk!": That was all she could perceive.

Finally giving her a break, he pulled out. Gal inhaled greedily and looked up at Brie. The blonde was astonished by what she saw. The Israeli actress's face above her mouth was smeared with spit bubbles and drool. Her eyes were bloodshot and her makeup was running. "Fuck me with three fingers, you dumb bitch. I want to cum like you got to."

Beginning a more earnest effort for Gal's satisfaction, Brie inserted her three middle digits and stimulated the clitoris in circles. In half a minute Gal became soaked. Brie felt a buzz which moistened her own crotch.

"This is a team...ah...effort," the man grunted out. He was ruining Gal's throat. Gal had put her hands up onto the bottoms of his legs, her meticulous violet nail polish and lithe fingers a sharp contrast to the thick muscle and body hair the executive sported.

This is definitely about a power difference, Brie thought. With that came another vibration, and she absently reached a hand down to further stimulate herself, but the garments prevented her. She grunted in frustration. At least she could tell Gal was close. So she told Dan, "She's pretty close, at least I think."

With that he tortured Brie some more. This time he held the button down, and the vibration went on for a blissful seven or so seconds. When the sensation ended, Brie whimpered in frustration and rubbed her thighs together. 

Daniel must have heard her, though, cause he angled his body even higher and punished Gal's throat very deeply. Gal herself was a mess of foaming spittle and tears. Her hair was soaked with filth. It was extremely obscene for Brie to see her face so wrecked, the soft lips latched firmly around the massive penis. Finally, the rich man pulled out. "Finish, Gal.'"

As Gal gulped down air again and spit bubbled on her lips, Brie felt the buzzer. On then off then on. Off again. She was so pissed off and uncomfortable, but she put her mouth over Gal's clit, sucking it with no small force, and fingered her hole. Through spit and slime , tears and dripping mascara, Gal looked helplessly at Brie. "Fuck," she coughed, "I'm gonna fucking cum. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit!"

Brie felt her finish. Fluid dripped into her mouth, and the clitoris throbbed with a beat. She sucked and fingered and fingered and sucked, all the while Daniel watched them, stroking his cock. Then he pressed the remote button. "Freedom, Brie."

The clasp unlocking, the panties instantly loosed, and Brie pulled them down. She jammed a hand down between her legs and began to rub in circles. Oh my...God. She was quivering.

Gal was leveling out, her face still a destroyed nightmare, but she was smiling. "Oh my god, I love you Brie. I fucking love you." She rose up from his submissive position, and began to kiss Brie. The latter cringed in revolution from her sticky face, but eventually capitulated and made out with her.

Mr. Stevens seemed extremely happy. "You two have went from politically stuck up bitches, to cum hungry whores in such a short time. It's a beautiful sight, really it is." 

Finishing their tongue embrace, both women pulled apart slightly, still locking arms over the couch backing, and looked into the executives face. Brie was stern expressioned, but Gal was still panting, looking like an abused, high-dollar escort. He is the opposite of impotent, that's for sure. I wish he'd cum, so we can go home, Brie thought. But did she? She was kind of curious what came next.

"Come to me Brie," the executive demanded. She left Gal and walked over to him. Up close he reeked of testosterone and virility. He put a large finger on her small mouth. "I hope your cunt is wet. Because I'm about to fuck you very hard."

It's wet, hopefully enough, Brie thought, but all she could do was inhale loudly. The film boss grabbed her by the waist and threw her down on the sofa. He pushed her body down so her head lied on the arm rest. He grabbed his furiously enlarged penis.

"My princess," he laughed after that, "You know, I think that's the nicest title I've given you all evening. My little hole of Hollywood royalty." He leaned forward, and took one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked hard, then pulling away, bit it softly.

"Ouch," Brie said loudly, "that fucking hurt!"

Mr. Stevens ignored it, releasing the teat, which bounced back toward her torso. He squeezed the cock in his hands. "Time for a little warm up." Positioning himself, he began to rub the head up against her clitoris, back and forth. Brie felt her womanhood naturally begin to moisten and prepare for the penetration, too easily she thought. But she couldn't help but to sigh audibly.

"That's my girl, that's my sweet whore," he continued the stimulation, and she became more dampened.

Brie thought of her boyfriend, who she was betraying. I'm so sorry, Alex. This isn't entirely my choice.

Just then the member entered her, and she fully realized Stevens’ size. Larger than any guy I've ever had. She knew it would please him, but she had to say, "...fucking big!" Upon her words she felt it stiffen more, it's veins pressing against her vaginal walls firmly.

"You've never had a man quite like this," he said. "Your pussy hasn't reached its full potential, not this whole time." And then he began to fuck her, slowly at first. Brie must have forgotten about Gal, because Dan barked out, "Wonder girl, get behind me." 

Gal did so, and without being told out her arms wrapped around the man. "Not exactly," he said "put her left foot on my shoulder and suck her pretty red toes. And while you do that I want you to push your hands into my back, timing your push with mine. Fuck her with me." Picking up Brie's foot, Gal licked across the pale toes. She rested the heel on his shoulder and began to suck them.

Brie was becoming more and more excited. Maybe I have a foot thing? She thought. But I wouldn't like to discover it now, not in this predicament. Gal put her hands on the man and the thrusts became faster and deeper into Brie.

"She's a good little thing," Gal said seductively, kissing Dan’s neck between the foot sucking. And Brie was. At least she felt good. The dick was pounding her rhythmically, and Brie felt like she was being taken like a trophy, a prize for male accomplishment. That's how he sees this anyway, Brie thought ironically.

Daniel picked up some crumpled money and dropped it on her belly, "Are you really worth it? A 600 million investment? Come on, work for the money!" Brie released she had been static and letting him and Gal do all the work, so she began to match his thrusting. The sensation intensified when she felt her smooth clitoral hood press into his thick public hair.

She closed her eyes and took it all in. The coke was wearing off, and all she could feel was this sexual tempest. And she was getting close to orgasm again. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh my.."

Opening her eyes, she looked at the film mogul. He looked back at her with complete confidence. "You are a fucking cunt," he sneered out, and slapped her hard across the face. As her head turned, she reeled from shock but realized he had done it so deftly it applied almost all force to the skin and very little to her cheekbone. It will be red, but no bruise, she thought.

He continue to fuck her for a few more minutes, then suddenly stop and turned back to Gal. "Get on top of her."

Gal pulled the toes out of mouth with a suck, "Yes sir," she did as he ordered, and lay down on top of the blonde actress. Their vaginal mounds lay together, Gal's over Brie's.

He got in close, one hand on Gal's ass cheek, the other on her right leg. "A big pile of femininity. Four perfect, soft holes." Brie then felt him stick his penis into Gal. She could feel the thickness in the other woman pressing against her waist. He began to thrust hard into her.

After about a minute of penetration, he pulled out. "Brie's turn." Then he stuck it once more into Brie's vagina. Gal's face had dried mostly, and she and Brie began to kiss once more, their breathing heavy in each other's faces.

Back and forth, one to the other, he switched between their womanhoods, using both to his own ends. Eventually he pulled out of Brie, put she couldn't feel him enter Gal this time. Yet the other actress called out, and Dan laughed, "Surprise ass fuck!"

Gal stopped kissing Brie, and opening her eyes, the latter saw the former grimace. She's never done that before, Brie thought, and neither have I.

He laid out another line of coke between Gal's shoulder blades, pulled out of her anus, rolled up a nearby bill, and snorted up the line. "God, you all really will do anything for money."

"Yes, master, we will do anything for you." Gal shivered out. Brie felt her cuming again, and apparently 'master' did too, as he went exclusively for the Israeli's holes and ignored her own vagina.

Gal was uttering out sounds like some kind of beast. She managed some words though, like "Fuck," and "Oooh," and, "Daddy." Mercifully, the man fucked her vagina until she finished. Brie and her nethers were a sloppy mess.

Dan was gasping himself now, "Alright, sluts. I'm about done. It's time for the finale. Gal, stand up on the seat and face toward the back of the sofa. Brie, get up and go doggy style."

Heavily flushed, Brie Larson rose from the seat, and turned, sticking her ass, wet with Gal's juices, into the air. When Gal positioned herself, her butt cleft was right in Brie's face. Their boss was reeking with machismo, "I'm about to colonize your rectum, Ms. Larson. You are about to fully submit to me."

Brie didn't know what else to say besides, "Okay..." The man spit a large splotch of saliva down into her crack, and it lubricated the tight hole.

"Here comes your paycheck, cunt."

Like a medieval battering ram, Daniel shoved his manhood firmly into her sphincter. She screamed out in shock and pain, "Jesus fuck!"

"Silly girl, I'm no Jesus, as you should know by now." He mounted her, back and forth, over and over gaping her anus. The sensation was so mind consuming she had forgotten about Gal. The other actresses own anus was inches away. The executive obviously hadn't forgotten, "Don't just look at it, eat it!”

Brie arched forward and began to play with the butthole with her tongue. Gal moaned, "Ooh, I like that." She had more to say as Brie sucked it, then pointed her tongue out and began to poke into the raw gape.

Her own anus felt too alien though. She liked pleasing Gal but wasn't so sure about what was going on behind her. Reluctantly she began to rub her crotch again. Dan grabbed her hair and pulled her face out of Gal's butt crack.

"Why are you here Brie?" He asked her viciously. "Why are you here in my apartment, taking a dick in the ass, and not doing something else?"

Brie didn't know what to say. She tried to form a thought and said, "Because...because...cause I want this movie to happen. It will be a good thing for women everywhere."

He started to yell, "You sure? Think about it Brie. You are a dumb cunt, but you are smart enough to give me an answer. Tell me what I want to hear. Tell me something to make me cum."

Her asshole was swollen and the penis was still going in and out. She smelled sweat and spit and pussy juice, and testosterone and the loose money. And above all else, above the cocaine lingering in her nostrils, she knew the weft of one thing: power.

She harkened back to the last couple years of her career. Her auditions, her shoots. The meetings and the interviews. The rallies and the Twitter posts. I am powerful she thought. I am a strong woman, very strong. Then she remembered the last few days. The conditioning, the education. The skin and sperm and sweat. The awakening of her mind. This is what being woke really was, for her at least. Submitting to a rich male's dominance.

He was still thrusting, looking expectantly. Sure, his cock in her ass didn't feel good, at least not physically, but the fact that he was using it, abusing her for his own supreme pleasure, that began to give her a high. Blurred with opiates and lascivious submission, she finally answered: "Fuckmeat."

"What?" He gasped with the largest grin she'd seen on him yet.

"Fuck. Meat." She sneered, then hawed, "I am fuckmeat. I am a slut. I am a whore. I am everything a woman needs to rise in this town. I am attitude on set, smiles on stage, a cunt online, and I am..."

"Oh fuck yes you are. Oh my god!" She knew he was close. All he needed was a few words to push him over the edge.

So she spoke them: "I am what every girl in this industry needs to learn. I am a smooth body, a set of holes and a pretty face. I am property."

"Oooh, ahhh, fuck!" He shouted. And Brie felt it. His veins bulges to their limit, his head flared to its zenith, and the tip exploded. Semen flooded into her anus in a gush, hot and potent. It coated the walls of her rectum, dense and present enough to father ten million offspring. But this was not for the purpose of conception, or even where they could be conceived. This was about control, and putting her sex drive in shackles. He moaned out slimily, "You. Goddamn. Fucking. Whore," as the each last thrust and the last spurt of fluid entered her.

A few more thrusts and he ceased, then clenched her butt cheeks together. "Hold it, like you need to use the restroom but there is no toilet around. Hold it for a moment, so Gal can be your toilet."

He beckoned Gal over who, since her own anus was no longer being eaten, was fingering herself as she watched them. She looked apprehensive.

"From what experienced girls have told me, it's only a few times worse than a shot of tequila." He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down, right below the cleft of Brie's butt. "You learned to open your throat for my cock, remember? Now do the opposite. I want you to take every last drop and hold it in your whore mouth. Now Brie, honey, push it out."

She felt the large deposit still inside her body. I wish it was in my uterus, she thought. I could give him a child, a son who might grow up as much virility as him. But it wasn't. So, relinquishing her sphincter, she let go of the seed of the children who might have been.

"That's right, drink it like your ambrosia." Daniel held Gal's head back by her hair as the mixture of semen and anal fluid spiled out in a gush, and Gal's mouth received it like a greedy basin. 

"Glugglagluggah" Gal gargled. Brie felt more inside herself, so she spread her butt cheeks, and pushed her rectum harder. Just like a pornstar, she thought. A top tier escort. A few chunky drips landed in Gal's mouth.

Brie exerted herself a bit longer, but she was empty. Dan knew it too, "That's good, princess. You still holding, Gal?"

The actress responded by bubbling the filthy mixture at a sharper pitch. 

"Ms. Larson, get down on your knees. Now without swallowing much, take the load from her." Brie stooped, Gal rose up, put her hands around her Brie's mouth, and spit the entire contents into the gaping maw.

"Ahhh," Brie tried not to gag as the salty gift filled up her pallet, submerging teeth and tongue, foaming just below her lips. She knew what the man wanted, so she gargled it like Gal.

The billionaire pushed down on Gal's shoulder. "Thanks for sharing Brie, now she wants it back." He made them swap the cum several times, smaller gradually as their bodies unconsciously swallowed a fraction. Finally the load was in Brie's mouth again. Mr. Stevens was gripping her hair. "Swallow. Swallow and take my 600 million dollars."

Throat clenched and quivering, Brie quaffed down his juice, her mouth reopening with a smack and sigh. "Fuck, fuck, I can't believe I just did that."

Daniel Stevens seemed finally satisfied, and there was a long silence in the penthouse. Finally, he picked up his boxers, still nearby in a pile on the floor. "There's two bathrooms," he said, motioning, "one in the waiting room, one back near my bed. There's a brush in each. One of you go to one, the other to well, the other. Clean your mouths and rinse." He was exasperated.

Shook and stoic, Brie made a b-line for the rear restroom. Her mind was quaking. Its over, she realized, its over. But things were different.

Still nude from head to toe, she closed the door behind her with a click. The light automatically flipped on, revealing a luxurious, if small bathroom. On the sink counter was a toothbrush, paste, and Listerine.

Applying the tube of paste to the brush, she paused to look in the mirror. Her body was flushed, more red in some places than others, and she dripped sweat. She began brushing her teeth, cleaning out all the illicit mess. Sex, she thought. That was real sex. I basically just lost my virginity again.

Her phone dinged with a message. She looked at the screen and saw it was Alex. "Hey sweetie, can't wait to get home tomorrow night. I've missed you" it said, followed by a kissing emoji.

She ignored it and looked once more at her reflection. I need a new man. Daniel maybe? But he's married. Well, I could be his mistress, she considered, no his whore on the side. She smiled at that.

The phone buzzed and lit up again. "What are you up to?" Alex texted. Still disregarding it, Brie finished brushing her teeth.

By the time she was swishing around mouthwash, the phone started to ring. Alex was calling her. Can’t he take a fucking hint? She held the power button down and the screen darkened. Sobering her gait, she opened the door back into the bedroom.

The office living area was very nice. Lots of furniture as fine as the sofa, accolades on the wall, art from West Africa and Laos. He has good taste.

She finally pulled her gaze away and entered back into the main office. The executive was there, in his desk chair. He had most of his clothes back on, save his suit jacket, and the upper buttons on his white shirt were undone. Gal must have hurried herself, because she was in his lap, still nude, reaching inside the shirt and caressing his chest hair.

"Yes," he was talking on his cellphone. "Yes, I'm giving it the go ahead. Yea, I met with both the actresses earlier tonight. Yea, we've decided to start early production."

Brie noticed he had a fat cigar in his hands, and was flicking the end into a desk ashtray. It smelled fragrant. She made her way over to the desk and leaning over it, smiled and winked at him. "Hi!" 

He shushed her with his hand, and kept talking. "Yea I know its a lot of money. I'm guessing with licensing and finalizing the deal with DC it may be more than five hundred. Million? Yes million, you dolt. We'll make the money back, though."

Brie was thrilled but stayed smug in her expression. She looked down at his desktop. A large calendar and lots of legal documents, and a few framed photos. She got an idea and so hoisted herself up onto the desk where she rested her soft butt on the first week of August. Now I'm splayed out for him, like an office decoration.

"I know we will," he was talking incredulously. "Superheroes sell, and we've got big stars behind it. And the Academy is pushing the whole diversity-feminist thing. Yea I know it's late. I wouldn't have called you if I wasn't serious. I've already got some meetings set up for Larson and Gal. And we are talking to the Russos and Gunn." He puffed on the cigar, "Well get this shit done or I'll make sure a lot of cocksuckers in town are outta work. Okay, Charlie. Okay. Bye." he ended the call.

Brie drummed her red-polished toes on the desk edge. "Taking care of business?"

He puffed again and exhaled, "Things are are already in motion. You two have a meeting tomorrow at 2 with a group of producers and at least one director. I trust you'll push your plans for production, since you've got my backing?"

Gal hummed. "We know what to do. I feel great about this." She shifted her eyes up at Brie, "We are gonna have so much fun. And make lots of money too."

Brie shifted a little, "I'm a little melancholy though." 

Dan was texting someone. "Why?" He didn't look up.

Brie sighed, "I've got to find a new boyfriend now. One that knows sex. One that knows women. You've spoiled me, sir." She took the cigar out of his loose grip, and gave it a puff. Casino she tasted.

He looked up. "If prefer if you didn't do that actually." His face was stern. "From what I know Alex is a decent man and musician."

Brie had to laugh. "What the fuck? How can you say that? You literally just made him a cuckold."

Daniel smirked a little, "Let me tell you a story." He shifted, and Gal began biting his ear. "I have a nephew. His name is Robert and he attends a private school. Tuition is outrageous but that's not the point."

Brie wondered where this was going.

"He's a senior now, but last year he came to me with a problem. Which surprised me. Roberts a rich, cocky, and handsome young dude. But that was his problem. He had many male friends at his school, but the issue was all their girlfriends wanted to sleep with him, with Robert."

Gal grinned "How is that his problem? He sounds like he's on cloud nine."

"Yea," the man said, "but he likes his friends. He doesn't want them to hate him. So me and him talked and we shot back ideas. I talked about years of sleeping with women in Hollywood, and he mentioned internet porn, more prevalent in his generation. We shot more ideas back and forth until we reached a solution for him.”

Brie was enraptured and supremely curious. "Solution?" 

Mr. Stevens smiled, for the first time with no menace or sarcasm. "Brocuck." He said happily, like he was a genius. "We invented brocuckoldry. It's exactly what you think it is. A guy finds out his girlfriend wants to leave him for another, and the other guy, instead of stealing her entirely away, he fucks her once. Fucks her good. Trains her to be a whore. Then, she comes back to her boyfriend and shows him how to handle a woman properly. Brocuck.”

Brie pulled the cigar beside her face, "Not much female agency there, sir."

He smiled again. "Don't need much 'agency' when they-you ultimately submit to the cock anyway." He put his arms around Gal, one hand on her buttocks. "I have some news that may disappoint you, Ms. Marvel."

Brie looked at him blankly. What could he even say now?

He swallowed and Gal nuzzled his neck, "I'm done with you after tonight. At least in this way. When the sun comes up, in, oh," he checked his phone clock, "Five hours, we are strictly professional. In public and behind closed doors. We aren't going to have sex ever again."

Brie looked at him in shock and horror, "What? What the hell are you talking about? I need you. I need you to handle me, to treat me rough. I need that big cock of yours."

"Just what I said," he seemed like a father giving discipline. "I have done my part. I needed to train you. To break you. You were a tougher nut than most but I managed to accomplish it. Gal broke early, and with her I have further use. But you and Alex." His eyes gleamed. "I brocucked him."

"But..but...!" Brie was feeling panicky, and couldn't collect herself.

"But nothing. This is one of my last commands. I mentioned it in the missive, as part of future relations." Brie had thought that meant continued sexual favors, but it actually had meant the exact opposite, apparently.

A few tears welled up in her eyes. "This is bullshit," she whimpered.

"You'll understand, and eventually you'll accept it." He took the cigar back, and he and Gal began to share puffs, all the while both looking at Brie. "So, what are you gonna do? You're gonna go home tomorrow morning. Get some sleep. You are gonna go to the meeting in the afternoon. And by tomorrow night, your boyfriend will get back in town. When you two have some time alone, you are gonna tell him you want to be fucked differently than before. You're gonna tell him you waxed and bleached your ass for him. You are gonna tell him you want to be dirty. And filthy. You are gonna insist you wear full makeup when you congress. You are gonna insist that he order you those stripper heels off Amazon. You are going to teach him how to treat you like a cum dumpster. And then, after a month, you can leave him or stay with him. That's up to you. But I am going to make sure I share some of my conquest with him."

Brie pouted but was less sad now, "But what if he doesn't want to? Feels like he's demanding me?"

Daniel was sure of himself, "He will. Those rock and roll guys know sexual submission from all the star struck groupies that flock to shows." He kissed Gal, then finished his sentiment. "Can you do that for me, Brie? Can you turn Alex into a real man? It may be some hard work but I know it can be done. Easier than making this movie, that's for sure."

She thought for a while, about the challenge before her, and decided this was for the best. "Okay," she agreed. "I'll do it sir."

"Great!" He returned, as Gal shifted in his lap. Then Gal suddenly looked up.

"You are hard again," she blurted out. 

"Yep, I am." He was brisk in his answer. Gal began to undo his belt buckle, and brought out his large member, ready as ever. He looked at Brie. "I'm glad we could come to this arrangement. Now, it's not dawn yet."

He grabbed Brie, still on the desk, turning her toward him with her legs dangling over the side. She spread her thighs open, moist and ready, and reached out her hands for balance, knocking a picture of his wife off the desk onto the floor. Mr. Stevens thrust forward into Brie, and she screamed out, echoing through the thick glass windows into the Los Angeles night.


	5. Epilogue

2 YEARS LATER

"And the Oscar goes to...Clash with the Amazons!"

The crowd roared and applause erupted throughout the large venue. Ratings were up on the Academy this year, and millions were tuned in watching.

Amidst the many A-list actors and crew members, Brie rose from her chair. She was thrilled to the core, and stooped down to give Alex a long, long kiss.

Gal was a few seats down, and she and Hiddleston were hugging. She spied Brie looking at her and mouthed "Fuck yes!" The cameras had surely captured it. That will be a meme, Brie thought.

Out the row of seating they all piled, glamourized millionaires frenzying to get on stage. Alex stayed behind, as he was not involved in the filmmaking. Brie gave him a long deep look before she finally turned away with the others.

Up they all went, ascending the wide stairs where Anna Paquin and Michael Keaton stood, who had read the winner out.

The co directors, Jenkins and Gunn, embraced them both, and the cast crowded around behind them, giving each other superficial hugs as well. Jenkins spoke first.

"Wow," she said, ecstatic, "Simply wow. I have no other words. You know, someone once said in Hollywood that Marvel and DC comics are both great, but they'd never work together. Holy ----" the technicians muted her mic for a second, but Brie knew what she said.

"Not only that," Gunn chimed in. "But best picture? Female led? That's gotta be a lot of records broken right there." There was a rapturous response from the audience. Brie noticed, though, that it was a bit less than previous awards shows.

The speech by the directors went on. Gal was beside Brie and put her hand warmly on her back. "We did it," Gal whispered.

"Yes we did." Brie was bubbly and floaty. She thought about the last few months. This industry has changed, she thought. And it likely has something to do with my and Gal's behavior.

Speaking of Gal, Jenkins called her up to the mic with Brie following behind. "What do are two superheroines have to say? I want to know." Jenkins was beaming at them.

Gal spoke first, which gave Brie time to collect her thoughts. While the former was thanking her fellow actors and the two directors, Brie recalled the minor stink surrounding the movie's press tour.

About six months earlier, Gal and her had been at an interview by Entertainment Weekly. The video caused a backlash online, but a lot of people agreed with the two actresses’ sentiments. The reporter was female, and was known around her office building as the resident feminist. She tried to steer the questions into besmirching the male leads characters as stupid and impotent, and Gal shut her the fuck down. It wasn't much, Brie thought, a decade ago it would have been a common retort. But times had changed, and they were changing still.

Somehow that interview became antagonistic enough to turn the topic of the Me Too movement. That was when Brie said she agreed with the small editorial Forbes had published, that it was basically dead.

"What has eventually began happening is rich famous women are trying to ruin men's lives to become more rich and famous, through lawsuits and sympathy. They are taking consensual encounters and making them about assaults which didn't happen." The interview didn't last long after that, but it made it went viral online.

Still, Brie thought, this whole town knows it. The gender pandering doesn't fly so well anymore.

"Brie? Gal was looking over at her, and so where the thousands in the crowd.

She collected herself for a second, apologizing and taking the mic. "This a terrific night. For superhero fans. For women." There were cheers. "For men," More cheering, but a few scoffs could be heard. She looked back and smiled at Hiddleston. "Thank you Marvel. Thank you DC. Thank you nerds everywhere who make our jobs worth coming to. And I have to thank Dan," she looked back and forth around the acceptance party, "where is he?" Then she saw him.

He was still back in his seat, off stage. He waved at her and the crowd laughed. "What the hell, why aren't you up here?"

He shook his head and she read his lips say "your moment."

Brie paused a minute, smiling for the crowd. "I want you all to know something." She flashed her eyes to Gal beside her, who was grinning back in affection. "I want you to know that, yes, Gal and I worked our asses off, as did the others. We had great direction as well." She motioned to Gunn and Jenkins. "But I just want you to know...that one man, one man with a vision allowed this project to happen. One man that risked a lot so that we could do what we do best. This man," she put an arm around Gal, "taught us more than we could ever have learned otherwise about ourselves. How we can shine bright and find our place among the stars. He taught us the value of women, and allowed us to show it to others. Ladies and gentlemen, a big round of applause for Mr. Daniel Stevens!"

The audience capitulated, many women louder than the men.

***

Alex leaned his head back, "So I was thinking, maybe now that we have some money in the bank, I mean a lot of money, I might put the band on hiatus." He exhaled sharply, "We haven't really written anything in a long, ah, time. I need a break."

Brie lifted her head, pulling his penis out of her mouth. "If it means I get to see you more. Sure." She continued to suck him while looking at his closed eyes.

"Fuck, that's nice. Yea, uh, maybe we can take a trio somewhere, like overseas maybe?"

"Mhmm." She managed to get out, distracted by performing fellatio.

Alex pressed a button on the door, and the limousine divider began to rise. The driver didn't seem to be paying much attention anyway. "Listen, Brie, honey." The divider reached the top and closed them in finally, "Listen, cunt. If you aren't gonna talk to me at least suck me proper."

Brie laughed, and spit dripped down from his lips to his shaft.

"You heard me!" Alex pulled his suit pants down more, and lifted up Brie's cocktail dress. She lay across the seat beside him. "No panties. Nice." He smacked her ass.

She began to deep throat him. Alex reached over and played with her asshole a bit. But she was looking up, and knew what he really liked. She was wearing stiletto heels, pricey and commonly used by white collar escorts. They were strapped and left the toes exposed. Brie had worn them to the awards.

"I like that. Showing off my whore to everyone." That's basically what she was now, at least in sexuality. A whore. Their sex life had exploded over the last couple years. Ball gags, bondage, inviting other women into the bed, it had all reignited a fire in their relationship. Just like Mr. Stevens said, she admitted.

The party was about ten minutes away, and the entire ride was spent violating her throat, which she enjoyed. Alex could have lasted longer, she knew, but when they pulled onto the street he blew his load in out readily.

"Ah damn. Ah fuck. Holy..." He panted as Brie gulped down the last drops. Her mouth was slobbery. "Clean yourself up real quick. I guess I'll tell whoever asks I spilled champagne on my crotch.”

In a few minutes they were inside and on the elevator. Brie was on her phone. "Vice is already picking apart my speech. Calling it pandering to misogyny." She observed out loud. "Give me a fucking break."

Alex put an arm around her, "Don't read that drivel. Just a bunch of impotent morons who don't know anything about the real world or the film industry."

The elevator opened to the noisy party. Loads of celebrities and Hollywood bigwigs fraternized and were drinking out of wine glasses. Brie walked past them with Alex, who led with a hand grip. "I'm gonna go see if anyone I know is here. Care to split up for a while?" He asked, and she nodded.

That's fine with me, he won't be able to get hard again for a while. This was the third time she’d made him orgasm that day. Common enough. They fucked like rabbits these days.

Brie made her way through the throng of people, nodded at some and exchanging congratulations, thank you's and hugs with others. She finally reached a door with printed-off sign that read LADIES ONLY. She turned the door knob.

The first thing she saw was a young woman, likely in her mid twenties, sharply inhaling and raising her head from the sink counter. Then she noticed Gal, who apparently was so enraptured with the other she did know the door had opened.

"Ah, I'm gonna get a nose bleed." The young girl squeaked out. Gal turned around to face her, and they began to kiss and grind.

"What's going on in here?" Brie said sweetly, closing the door behind her.

Gal stopped sharply. Then she saw who it was, "Hey, hey, woman of the hour!"

"One of them," Brie came over and gave her a big hug. They held for a while, and the other girl seemed both starstruck and awkward.

"Sorry," Gal said over Brie's shoulder. “This is Alyssa. She's staring in sitcoms now. Just getting started. And she's one of my favorite dishes." Gal tweaked the girl nose a little.

Alyssa blushed and managed to speak, "We're doing some coke. Do you...partake? Sorry if that's rude, Ms. Larson."

Brie smiled. The girls super high. "Its Brie. And sure, on occasion," she looked at the sink counter. "But I don't know whose giz stains are still lingering here. Gal, can I use your leg."

"Sure," Gal moved around them both and turned her back toward the sink. She lifted her black dress, showing a garter belt and fishnet panties beneath. Brie got the baggie from behind the shower curtain, and straightened out a line as best she could on the muscular thigh.

"Wooh. Here goes," Brie took a breath and using a coffee straw ingested the white powder. Her perception heightened significantly. "Goddamn. It's been a while."

Gal was bobbing a little, "Just like old times, huh Brie?" 

Young Alyssa must have felt left out, because she awkwardly put in, "You missed some." Indeed Brie had. There was probably a quarter of what she poured still scattered about on the skin.

Brie handed Alyssa the straw. "I'm good for now. Well, Gal, I'll go mingle for a bit. Catch you later?"

Gal grabbed her hand, pulled it toward her, and kissed it. "For sure." When Brie left, Alyssa had finished the line and, becoming hot, took her blouse off.

For the next thirty minutes Brie chatted and indulged the other guests, in many different groups. She took selfies with them and gave them her phone number. She toasted them. She played Jenga with Bruno Mars, who’d been featured on the soundtrack of Amazons, and lost horribly.

Walking away from the collapse she giggled. She must have been impaired from the coke, because she had completely forgotten where the ladies room was. She reached a closed door, and read another print off sign.

DUDES ONLY. GALS ON APPROVAL

She looked around. No one was paying enough attention to enforce this rule. So she opened the door. And what she saw took her aback.

There was a pool table in the center of the room, and on that table a man and woman were having sex. Not just that, but several other men stood around, stripped to their boxers. Just watching.

She began to recognize the faces of the men. There was Jordan, from Black Panther, there was Hiddleston, her costar. There was Ruffalo and Pine. And the man at the table, the man fucking this woman, was none other than Mamoa. She couldn't identify the woman, who's long hair was in her face.

They must have heard the door, because they all turned, save Mamoa. Some looked a bit panicked. Mamoa finally looked up and ceased the penetration. "Hey Brie." He laughed.

"Hey Jason." She smiled. She wasn't offended by any means, just confused. She shut the door behind her quickly. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Banging whores, you want to watch? Maybe join?" Hiddleston was smirking.

Brie gave a grin back, "Maybe if everyone in this room had a cunt. Sorry, Alex is my only man."

"Whaaaaat?" The red head woman slurred out. She raised her head so Brie could see her face.

"Olsen? Elizabeth fucking Olsen? What the fuck?" Brie chuckled. "I didn't know you were here.”

Elizabeth sat up on the pool table. "Yea I'm here. Here to get fucked." She smacked her own ass. "Only time these guys can get away from the job. Might as well take advantage of it. Now boys, I mean, men. I want you all to take those shorts off and come and get me."

There was no refusing that, and in a brief moment Brie saw many butts and penises. When Jordan moved from his spot, she saw a man sitting at the back of the room.

"Sir, I mean, Daniel?" Brie was elated.

"Yours truly. Thought I'd give my boys here some instruction." He sipped whiskey out of a glass. His facial hair was a bit more grown out now, and he looked damn smart in his suit, as per usual.

Walking past the commencing gang bang, Brie made it over to him. "Wait, you mean?"

He was full of mirth, "Yes. Brocuck is alive and well. My own movement. Strangled out Me Too like kraken from the deep taking down a galleon. I'm quite proud."

This is insane, Brie thought. "So what does that mean exactly? 

"It means girlfriends and wives are being willingly traded around Hollywood. Everyone is fucking everyone's signifcant other. The industry has awakened, but not in a way many anticipated. Some A-listers are buying shares in Van Nuys development. I shant name names, mind you."

Things were getting intense behind them. Hiddleston was pinned Olson's head to the felt with his cock, Jordan was receiving a footjob, and Mamoa still dominated the vagina. "Hard to believe," Brie said. "I thought this industry was supposed to be progressive.

"It still is," the executive was drumming his whiskey glass, "it just sees the realities of gender. And sexuality."

Brie had to smile in irony at that.

"Come. sit down."

She sat in the chair beside him, and his body language remained as reserved and professional as it had been for two years. "So," Brie had something on her mind. "What's next for you? You are richer than ever and our project panned out. What could you possibly want now?"

He smiled at her a moment, "A colony on Mars," he laughed. "Less greenhouse emissions. An end to the drug war, obviously. Peace in the Middle East. He'll, I want to be happy and left at peace in my own home, surrounded by a harem of beautiful women." He drank once more.

Brie smiled. This guy had heart underneath all the aggression.

Then Daniel rose from the chair. Reaching into his pocket, he produced a stack of money. "But for now, tonight, I just want to see another actress reduced to high dollar whore." He separated the bill stack in half, giving some to Brie. She took it.

All this time, the men had been using Elizabeth in every way possible. Now, she was on her knees down in the floor, and all the men were jerking over her face. Brie and Dan walked a few feet behind the debacle. They exchanged a look for an eternity.

Brie finally decided to speak: “You're a fiend, Dan.” She said in earnest but with a smile. “You are a thief. Some would say you've stolen progress from this enterprise. They'd be right. But maybe...maybe that progress was nothing at all, just a lie by self-important shrews that can't see past their own fluffy sense of morality. Maybe your way is the future.”

Then, one after the other, the men began to finish on Olsen's face, some at the same time. She was quickly becoming a wrecked mess of slimy goo. As if on cue, Brie and Dan began to fan all the money all over her. Swooshing through the air, the bills hit her all over, some attaching to her semen soaked face, others her breasts.

Through the cranial thrum of narcotics, through the smell of sweat and sperm, Brie knew what Dan had taken, and what he had given her. He was a bit solemn as a replied: “You were the first step, the catalyst for everything that's happened. We reached a deal and you followed through.” 

Mr. Stevens looked from Brie, to the emptied men, to sticky and gasping Olsen, then finally back to Brie. “It was not but an instance of equal exchange.”

THE END


End file.
